Naruto and Friends in the Dragon World
by Duke9295
Summary: After a mission, the entire world of Naruto is slowly absorbed through a mysterious portal, dispersing heroes and villains across the universe of Dragon Ball Z. Several Shinobi and Kunoichi are found by Son Goku and Bulma Briefs just months before the arrival of the terrible Raditz. Rated T for minor gore and cussing (Will Explain if PM'd or in Reviews), P.S. Almost no Filler
1. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, or any references to other works. The first two belong to Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. All future references will get Disclaimers.

 **The New Threat**

The day was just another normal and boring day in the office. Well, the new office for the woman behind the desk, given she got the job recently. Although right now she's fallen asleep at the desk, absentmindedly drooling on a paper from Danzo, getting the ink to be almost tattooed to her cheek. However, when two people enter, one a woman of fair skin, slender, and average height with black hair and eyes. She is wearing a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings.

The man that enters with her had spiky waist length hair that was tied in a ponytail, wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil written out on his forehead, with a that has red markings on his cheeks. He wore a short, green kimono with matching pants with mesh armor under his clothes, he also had hand guards, geta shoes, a red haori with yellow dots, and a scroll on his back.

When they entered, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sleeping woman before them, eyes bulging out and their mouths almost sucked in like they just sucked on a lemon. They both then stopped their moment of shock and went to wake up the woman. The woman does wake up, but has ink smeared on one of her cheeks. She quickly gets out of her drowsiness and wipes the ink away. She looks over the paper and is glad that it's just one of Danzo's papers.

The woman then gets out of the chair she had just spent sleeping in. She is a light skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and waist length blonde hair. On her forehead is a violet rhombus tattoo. Although she is a fairly aged woman, she is still youthful and beautiful, with rather large breasts. What she is wearing is a grass green haori with the kanji for gamble written on the back, along with a grey kimono blouse that shows off her cleavage.

She also wears dark blue pants and an obi belt to tie her kimono along with high heeled sandals. She then tells the two, "Thanks, if you hadn't of done that before someone else came in, I don't know what will happen." The brown haired woman then says, "I'm sorry we had to bother you Lady Tsunade, but Lord Jiraiya and I have found out two things." Tsunade then asks, "Well what is it, Shizune?"

Jiraiya answers, "We found Orochimaru, he's being treated for his injuries by some of his doctors at one of his personal bases on the border of the Land of Fire." Tsunade then asks, "And the other thing?" And Shizune answers, "Danzo is on his way here to demand an assassination mission on Orochimaru." Tsunade then tensed up and growls, "I don't have time to order an assassination. Me and the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi have been too busy treating the wounded."

"Well then, Princess Tsunade, don't think of it as an assassination-Change it into a mission that will keep your old friend Orochimaru on his toes and keep him distracted from having his arms be usable again." The three turn to the voice at the door. At the door is a frail, old man with a cane in one hand, with shaggy black hair. His right eye is bandaged, and has an x shaped scar on his chin.

He wears a white shirt, with a black robe that goes all the way to his feet and the entire right side of his body, making his arm rest on the inside of the robe. With him are two men, wearing the black and grey uniform of Anbu, one having an animal mask with a green forehead, and the other has an animal mask as well, but it frowns. But there was something that the three notice about these Anbu, red sashes and straps, meaning they are from Root, Danzo's personal faction.

The man Danzo just stood there, till Jiraiya asks, "Danzo, what do you expect us to do with Orochimaru?" Danzo squints his only visible eye at the man and tells him, "Either you send 10 teams of 4 to infiltrate the base and assassinate Orochimaru, or you can set up paper bombs at strategic points before Orochimaru's surgery and spook him into being on the run again with the destruction of the base."

Tsunade then asks, "What's the catch?" Danzo continues, "I ask for a simple request...Just let me choose one member of the operation." Tsunade ponders then tells him, "I will allow you to put this one request in, but I have conditions as well...Due to the fact that both of our nations having lost a Kage to Orochimaru, Sunagakure will be asked to join Konohagakure in this mission." With a nod, Danzo leaves.

Five minutes after Danzo leaves, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune start checking the office for anything Danzo left behind to spy on them. After nothing was found, Tsunade then tells them, "Alright, for that mission, we will need precise orders that this isn't an assassination, that would be suicide due to how powerful Orochimaru and his followers are. But I doubt that Danzo's Root agent would follow that order."

"I think I know someone who can help us with that." The women turn to Jiraiya, who continues, "He is a former experiment of Orochimaru with the First Hokage's DNA, was raised in Root due to memory loss, and is a close friend of Kakashi." After that, two men are in the office now, one a full grown man in anbu uniform, the other a pale teenager in black. Tsunade starts by saying, "To begin, your new names are Yamato and Sai, you will both be posing as master and student when around the members of the team that is for this mission."

The pale boy just smiles a fake smile and repeats the name he was given, "Sai." The Anbu man removes his mask, revealing black almond shaped eyes and brown hair, he then exhales, "Very well then, when will the mission be?" And Tsunade then answers, "At the end of this week is when Orochimaru's surgery will begin, at that time, both of you and a team of 36 other genin, chunin, and jonin from Konoha and Suna will infiltrate the base and will set up explosives."

Yamato is confused and asks, "36? I thought that this is a 40 man team, so including us, that's 38...Who are the other two?" Jiraiya answers, "I will be the 39th, and Shizune will be the 40th." After that, both turned to leave, but Yamato saw Jiraiya make a hand sign and stayed a little longer. Sai never noticed Yamato behind him as he left the office. The moment the door was closed, Yamato immediately said, "Did Kakashi teach you that hand sign, Lord Jiraiya?"

The answer never came as Tsunade immediately tells him, "Keep an eye on Sai, he's a member of the Root Faction." Jiraiya continues, "Or a former member. I mean, we don't even know if Danzo obeyed Sarutobi Sensei on disbanding Root for what he did to the Uchiha's." Yamato then tells them, "I understand, Lord Jiraiya, Lady Hokage. I will be on my way now." He then finally leaves the office.

Jiraiya then asks, "You never intend for Shizune to go on this mission, do you?" Tsunade smirks, "Am I that noticeable? No wonder I'm horrible at gambling." Shizune then asks, "Are you sure you want to go disguised as me, Lady Tsunade? I mean, I'm not sure I can pose as you for too long." Tsunade just tells her, "Don't worry about it. I just need to get out of the office and get some fresh air, besides, I won't be going in the base. Me and Jiraiya are going to just relay orders to those going in."

Near the end of the week, Tsunade (Disguised as Shizune), Jiraiya, Sai, Yamato, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Team Kakashi, the violet haired, overcoat wearing Anko Mitarashi, the Sand Siblings, and several Konoha, Suna, and Anbu shinobi and Kunoichi set off for the hidden base. The Orochimaru Suppression Squad travel separately to avoid possible detections as well as travel down unusual paths.

Eventually, the team made it to the outskirts of the base, which looks like a giant, grey block sitting on a small island. To start up, the island is investigated by use of toads belonging to Jiraiya, Sai's ink animals, the Byakugan of the Hyuga, and insects of the Aburame. There, they found the pale skinned, black haired Orochimaru in a hospital bed with his dead arms bandaged, his bodyguards include the white haired Kaguya Clan warrior.

Along with the guard is the red haired girl, the orange haired, overweight man, the silver haired man with a sleeping second head, and the dark skinned man with multiple arms. Outside of the room was the glasses wearing servant Kabuto Yakushi. In what looked to be the cafeteria, there was a fight going on between a red haired girl with glasses, a orange haired madman, and a white haired man wielding a sword.

But unbeknownst to everyone, but in a tall tree, men and women in black cloaks with red clouds watch the base, preparing to attack as well. With them are pale men in tattered clothes, several glass tubes with bodies in them, and a man with an orange mask that only shows one eye. The leader, orange haired, grey skinned, heavily pierced man addressed the Akatsuki, "When the two forces get into conflict, we will intercept."

One member, Hidan, asks, "So why do we all have to be here? I mean I get Orochimaru's an ass and that there's two jinchuuriki, but is it necessary that all of us are here?" Another member, a man who looks like a walking venus fly trap, Zetsu, tells him, "We simply don't know how powerful the two jinchuuriki are and how powerful Orochimaru is, even in his weakened state. Not to mention the small army both forces are composed of."

But before anything could be done by either side, a violent storm appeared out of nowhere. Jiraiya is shouting through the powerful gusts of wind, "Where did this storm come from!? There's been a summer drought for months!" Kakashi shouts as well, "It hasn't even rained since the Third Hokage's funeral!" And eventually, a ocean blue spiral appears in the sky. Then the center of the spiral turns pitch black.

Then the violent wind starts blowing everything into the black dot, now recognized as a portal of some kind. It sucks up the hidden Konoha-Suna forces, the entire Oto Base as it crumbles due to the intense winds. Even the tree the Akatsuki are in is pulled into the portal as well. As everything is moved through space, everything looks like an abstract painting. Then eventually, everything turns white.

 **July 12th, Age 761, Earth**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in a grassy field with only a few trees around him. He wanders around like a lost puppy till he finds what looks like a village in the distance. Along the way, he sees somebody he recognizes, shouting, "Hey! Kakashi Sensei!" Waving in the air and he catches up with his teacher. They then wonder to the village that is actually bigger than Konoha. When they enter, Kakashi asks somebody, "Excuse me, but where are we?" And the guy says, "West City."

Elsewhere, Gaara is using his sand to float high in the sky with his sister Temari holding on to him. As they float over a series of islands, they find a series of fires that spell out the kanji for help on an island. There, they find Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. When Gaara lands on the island, he immediately asks, "Are you two okay?" Both are shocked because the last time they met Gaara, he was a psychotic killer. Temari thinks to herself, 'Thanks blondie'.

On a mountainside somewhere else, Kurenai Yuhi is helping her students Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame out of a river they were walking through. They continue hiking up the mountain till they come across Might Guy, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Neji immediately goes to Hinata and checks on her well being. They join together and continue hiking till they come across a house with a woman in the front yard doing laundry. Lee and Guy shout, "Hello!"

Back with Naruto and Kakashi, they wonder around West City for a very long time, going from dome house to dome house, until they find a yellow one with a c in a circle in the front. As they get near the house, they see a strange metal object flying out of the back yard, only to suddenly have smoke come out of the back and slowly, but violently, fall into the main city. Naruto and Kakashi run to the crisis, then hear a noise.

"Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!" And as that noise was heard, the metal object was caught by a series of strange tentacles. The tentacles then gently put the object down. As it touched the ground, a blue haired woman inside the object got out. The source of the tentacles, Yamato, asks, "Are you okay, ma'am?" Behind him are Anko, Sai, Asuma Sarutobi, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara.

Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, and Sakura continue to ride the flying sand till they started hearing, "Hey! Gaara!" And when they looked down, they saw Kankuro, and he was with Jiraiya and Tsunade. When they landed, Kankuro went to his siblings to check on them, but Gaara asked, "Lady Hokage? How are you here?" And she tells him, "When you get an office job, you'll do anything to get fresh air once in awhile."

Kurenai, Guy and their students go closer to the woman and she asks, "Good evening, are you lost?" And they all nod. The woman then tells them, "Don't worry, my husband can help you out. Goku!" And suddenly, a man in an orange gi with blue boots and an undershirt with a palm tree for hair arrives carrying a full grown tree. He says, "Hey Chi Chi. Sorry I'm late, I was just getting firewood for tonight."

The blue haired girl, Bulma, invited the travellers into her home and let them stay with her for a while. While eating a buffet of different foods, Bulma calls Roshi, "Hello, Roshi, hey it's Bulma. You're not going to believe this, but I think I found you some new students. Why I say that, one guy just made wood grow from his arm and saved my plane when the engine failed." After that, Roshi tells her, "Hang on, I can see Goku. Gotta go."

But when the turtle hermit got out of the Kame House to see, it was actually Gaara and the rest of the travellers he found. Roshi just says, "Hang on. You guys aren't Goku, and yet you ride a flying nimbus?" But the moment he says that, the sand cloud turns into a pile of sand. Gaara tells him, "Sorry sir, but it's sand, not a nimbus." Roshi just shrugs, "Don't worry, so what can I do for you youngsters?"

Sakura tells him, "We got lost and found ourselves on a chain of islands somehow, can you point us to Konohagakure?" A bald, short man with orange clothes comes out and tells them, "I've never heard of a place called Konohagakure before." Tsunade then asks, "Could it be possible that light we all saw took us to another dimension?" Roshi then notices her and has a nosebleed, chanting, "I think I see the pearly gates cause your a total babe!"

Jiraiya holds Roshi back and tells him, "Not a good idea, trust me. She put me in the hospital for when she got into my research. I looked like a mummy in the hospital." Before Roshi can respond, Goku does arrive on a flying cloud, with Bulma following in a plane containing the rest of the ninja's from Konoha and Suna. The Konoha and Suna ninjas reunite with each other and Bulma takes them to the training island Roshi trained Goku and Krillin.

Bulma then set up a series of capsule houses in rows. Bulma tells them, "I know that this isn't home to you guys, but I hope that this will be a good start till you guys can find Konoha and Suna. Till then, if you need help, just call on us, my dad is one of the world's best scientists, he should be able to help out with anything." She then showed them around and everyone was fascinated by their temporary homes for now. But everyone was wondering one thing.

 **July 12th, Age 761, Frieza 117**

Kabuto and Jugo are carrying the sick Kimimaro into a hospital on the planet controlled by a mysterious Frieza. The scaly alien with a beak looks at them confused. Then a man with most of his face bandaged, minus his white hair and his golden slit of eyes, enters and tells him, "Could you help us out. Our friend has been fighting a terminal illness and this is the nearest hospital we could find?"

The alien just shrugs, "Sure." And he starts doing a check up, after a while, he manages to get Kimimaro medicine that will help him live a little longer and will only go back to his coughing fits if he doesn't take his medicine. Jugo keeps asking if he'll be alright. The alien looks to Kabuto who tells him, "Jugo here is Kimimaro's brother. He feels a little insecure when Kimimaro is hurt." And then, suddenly, a blue skinned man with green hair enters. The doctor says, "Ah, Zarbon."

 **July 12th, Age 761, Planet Taris**

The Akatsuki are staying in an abandoned apartment complex as they watch hover cars fly by skyscrapers outside the windows. The Zetsu's are kept in the basement as they are tended to by Zetsu himself, Konan and Nagato are at the very top floor with the six Pains being tended to. The rest of the members and Tobi are dispersed amongst the random floors, waiting for something to happen, till a dwarfed, aged, yellow alien with an orange cape enters with an M on his belt.

 **September 18th, Age 761, Earth**

Ever since they suddenly came to this world different than their own, things have gotten a little bit easier. They would train to keep their skills from going dull, would visit Bulma, Goku, and Roshi to chat, explore, and train with them thanks to robot flown planes. Till one day, there was a bright light that appeared, and then there were 7 people just sleeping on the ground, with only 3 fair skinned with the rest very dark skinned.

When Kakashi and Yamato goes near them, Kakashi asks, "Tenzo, are those-" "Kumo Shinobi and Kunoichi, yes. And it's Yamato, now." The Shinobi and Kunoichi then help them to Tsunade's house, which acts like a doctor's office for the makeshift village. The first one to wake up was a dark skinned man with shaggy white hair covering one of his eyes. He says, "Mourning. Name's Darui, what's up?"

The next ones to wake up are the blonde haired C, powerful Jinchuuriki Yugito Nii, Rapping Jinchuuriki Killer B, and students Karui, Omoi, and Samui. When they all wake up, Jiraiya decides to ask, "How did you all get here?" And C answers, "Recon teams found that the border between Konoha and Kumo started looking like a tornado had struck, so Lord Raikage sent us to investigate. We were near some ruins of a base when we woke up here."

 **October 12, Age 761, Earth**

The day starts out normal, peaceful, and serene. Pink ostrich like animals are out grazing in the tranquil plains. A farm is in the middle of this peaceful paradise with farmers chatting mindlessly and children playing games with each other. You see, five years have passed since Goku and his friends thwarted the evil king Piccolo's plans for world conquest. Thanks to their heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world.

And a new day of hope begins, for in the time of Piccolo's defeat, the world has been rebuilding, healing, with prosperity and peace for the citizens of the earth. But, unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to humankind is hurtling through the solar system. And as the mysterious invader makes it's final approach to Earth, one thing is certain-the peaceful era the human race has enjoyed for the last five years, is about to come crashing to an end.

And this moment has come, for a strange meteor has crashed into a series of plains. Elsewhere, in a misty mountain range, with birds flying high in the sky. A woman cries out into the mountain range, "GOHAN!" If people were to try to find the source of the noise, they'd find a small, rustic house, with a pretty, yet modest, woman walking around calling out the word, "GOHAN!" Not far from the house, a man with hair that looks like a palm tree, is hopping from tree top to tree top.

The man dressed in orange and blue then lands in front of a tree. With a childlike glee, he stares at the tree with a wide smile. "This one outta do." Is what he thinks aloud. Then he punches the tree, causing a minor earthquake. Back at the house, the woman continues calling out, "Gohan!" She then sees the man and smiles as he brings a tree trunk 100 times bigger than him. She asks, "Hey, Goku, do we have enough firewood there?"

Immediately, he drops the trunk to his side. He shrugs, "Yeah, this outta last us for a while, ya think." She then lectures, "You know you're going to hurt yourself one of these days." He just tells her, "I'm fine. Where's Gohan?" She bluntly tells him, "I don't know. But I think you need to go find him. You need to be at Master Roshi's pretty soon." He then says, "Oh, yeah. That's right." She then suggests, "You better take the flying nimbus. You don't want to be late for your reunion."

Goku then runs off, shouting, "Bye, Chi Chi!" His wife then shouts, "Goku, be careful!" She then thinks to herself, "Uh. I'm gonna worry myself to death." Back at one of the quiet plains, an average farmer is tending to a bail of hay while the pink ostriches continue to graze, with his blue truck right next to him. While he's taking a break, he can see something that looks like a red star. He asks himself, "What is that?"

The red star then gets closer and is now a ball of fire and crashes about a mile away from the farmer. The Farmer decides to go and investigate the guff of smoke. After driving most of the way, he walks the rest of the way with a rifle in hand. Finding a large crater, he sees a strange ball made of white metal and red-purple glass, with creases around it. Then like an egg, it starts to break apart.

Almost like an archaic light shines out, and a human looking man then steps out. Wearing red bands on his thigh and forearm, with shoulder guards, shin guards, and groin guards. He also wears black and brown metal boots, metal gauntlets, and sleeveless undersuit. The man floats out of the crater, showing the shaggy black hair that flows down to his knees. On his waist is a shaggy belt, and his face is a very stern, with a dominant widow's peak, and a sort of green eye piece.

The farmer fearfully backs away from the imposing man. The man says through gritted teeth, "So. The creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us!" The farmer then tells him, "Your on my property." The man then touches a metal box on his ear and asks, "Is that so?" And as he pushes a button, a picture comes up, he then tells the farmer, "Your power level is puny. Level 5." And the farmer then fires at the man as he steps closer.

Yet the man catches the bullet with his hand. Then with a flick of his thumb, he kills the farmer with his own bullet. The man then snorts, "Ha. What a fragile breed of people." Then his eye piece then lights up, with him saying, "I'm picking up a high power level from that direction. It must be him." He takes off flying, screaming, "Prepare yourself Kakarot!" Back in the forest, a little boy is wandering around, crying.

The boy is dressed in yellow clothes, with a red hat with a crystal ball looking like it's made of amber with four red stars inside of it. The boy whimpers, "I want my daddy. I wanna go home." As his monkey tail is swaying side to side. Then he cries out, "Daddy!" After no response, he runs off bauling. The boy stops crying when he sees a beautiful blue butterfly. Transfixed, he goes off following the butterfly.

While wandering around with the butterfly, a sabretooth tiger finds Gohan. Gohan then plays dead to confuse the tiger. The tiger then licks Gohan on the cheek, and then takes Gohan's hat with the crystal ball on top. When he feels around, he realizes it is gone. He cries out, "No! My daddy gave me that hat!" The boy chases after the tiger, and upon seeing the crying child, the tiger becomes terrified and tries to flee.

The tiger eventually makes a turn that the boy doesn't see, and runs off a cliff, eventually falling asleep during the fall. The child survives thanks to his tail grabbing onto a tree branch and eventually wakes up. Meanwhile, Goku is wandering around, hollering, "Gohan!" Back with the child, he finds a bird sitting on a tree trunk and goes to see it, asking, "Do you have a name? I'm Gohan." And he then tips the tree trunk he is on into the river.

Gohan then continues to cry out as he goes down river, "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Meanwhile, Goku finds Gohan's hat on the tiger. Goku eventually gets onto a golden cloud and flies high above the forest. Goku eventually finds Gohan on the tree trunk riding down a precarious river. Goku reaches Gohan as the log goes down a waterfall and Gohan somehow jumped above the mouth of the waterfall and Goku rescues Gohan, his son.

With the stranger, he flies over a sprawling metropolis with people going about their lives. The man mumbles, "Miserable vermin." And on the outskirts of the city is a gloomy desert, with a lone figure standing in the center of it all. Upon closer inspection, the man has a white cape, turban, and purple gi with a bright blue belt, and brown shoes. What is curious is that his skin is green and his ears are pointed.

Suddenly, he turns around, wide eyed and his maw agape, showing his vampiric fangs. Along his arms are pink muscles. He asks himself, "What is this!? I've never felt so much power! It can't be Goku, it's too horrible." Then suddenly, the long haired stranger appears, and the green man asks aloud, "Who is that!?" The stranger lands in front of him and tells him, "Excuse me for dropping in, but I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him."

The green man tells him, "Well you thought wrong. Now turn around and get out of her before I get angry." The stranger snorts, "Someone's having a bad day." The green man retorts, "Believe me, you have no idea. Now get lost!" The stranger chuckles at this, "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Then he presses on the ear piece with his finger. He then reads aloud, "Power level 322. I can tell you're not from this planet. But you'd be a fool to attack me, with such an insufficient power."

The green man barks, "Now listen to me! You came here! I have no intention to starting a fight." But the stranger remarks, "I do." The green man growls under his breath, and thinks to himself, 'Alright, if that's how you want it.' He then fires a single, powerful energy shot from the palm of his hand. The green man smiles, but it's quickly wiped away when he sees the Stranger's suit isn't even scuffed.

The man cackles, "Impressive. You managed to singe some of my leg hair. But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorite. I call it a Double Sunday." He then raises one of his arms up and prepares the shot, and continues, "Now. See if you can follow this one." Then his eye piece beeps a sound and tells him, "Well, I guess it's your lucky day, Green Man." And then he takes off into the sky.

The man then thinks aloud, "There it is, just on the edge of my Scouter Range. And it's big. It must be the largest power level on the planet. It's Kakarot, this time I'm sure of it." Then he takes off like a speeding bullet. The Green man then drops to his knees, lamenting, "I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem." Back with the man, he continues to think aloud, "Have you forgotten your pride, Kakarot!? We're Saiyans, the mightiest warriors in the universe! I can still remember the day we first sent you to this planet as an infant. We had high hopes for you then, Kakarot. Why have you not carried out your mission? KAKAROT!"

And as he flies, he pictures Kakarot, a baby with hair that looks almost like a palm tree. Who is this mysterious Saiyan warrior, who now darkens the sky with his presence? His search for the one named Kakarot has already lead him to Piccolo, one of the most powerful warriors on the earth. Could it lead him to Goku as well? The answers to these burning questions will soon be revealed, and Goku will discover his past. Next time, on DRAGON BALL Z!

A/N: Okay, I'm currently looking for assistants in writing, grammar and story, so what you see is what you get for this first chapter. If there are any mistakes, they are mistakes I will personally hold to myself.


	2. Reunions and Unlikely Alliance

**Reunions and Unlikely Alliances**

In the dark and stormy skies, the stranger continues to lament, "You are a disgrace, Kakarot! When I find you, I'll teach you what it means to be a Saiyan." As he flies out of the storm, he screams, "KAKAROT!" Meanwhile, At the pink house that is on an island called Kame House, a yellow flying vehicle lands on the island. Out steps a woman with bright blue hair, who goes to the front door. She hollers, "Hello!"

At the open front door, she steps into the house, she then says, "Hey guys!" And sees a talking turtle, a bald monk with dots on his forehead, an old man with sunglasses on with a mug in his hand, and a blonde boy in orange playing a videogame with a man with spiky silver hair and most of his face covered, except for his eye. As everyone says hey, the monk cheers, "Bulma!" Bulma then states, "Sure has been a while, hasn't it?"

The old man then blurts out, "Yep, but look at you! You're as beautiful as ever!" He then enters her personal space, staring at her breasts. With a loud BLAM, the man has his mug smashed into his head. Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan fly over an ocean on the flying nimbus, with white birds nearby. Back with Bulma, the monk asks, "Hey, so what's Yamcha been up to these days, Bulma?"

At the mention of the name, she flares in rage. She just growls, "Ugh, that idiot! I don't even wanna think about him! He made me so mad, I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today. I never wanna see him again. WE'RE FINISHED! I mean can you believe it!? He went out with another girl!" The old man then comments, "Breaking up is hard to do." The monk also comments, "I wouldn't know." The silver haired scarecrow shrugs, "I'd just read my books."

Bulma looks around and asks, "So where's Goku and the rest of the Ninja's?" The blonde kid then tells her, "The others are back at the village, Kakashi Sensei took me up here so that you guys could celebrate my Birthday! I became a year older two days ago! Believe it!" The monk then answers as well, "Well, Goku said he's gonna be here. I guess he's on his way." Back with the stranger, he's now flying over a series of jutted out rocks.

As he looks at his scanner, he thinks, 'This power moves with great speed. But not fast enough.' Back at Kame House, Goku and Gohan arrive. Goku hollers, "Hey! Is anyone home!?" Everyone exits the house and welcomes Goku and the boy he's holding in his arms. Bulma immediately asks, "Who's the kid?" The monk asks, "You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Goku just answers, "He's my son." Everyone but the boy and Kakashi are shocked.

He said, "Pretty wild, huh?" Bulma just blurts out, "Oh, Goku he's adorable!" Goku puts Gohan on the ground so he's standing and as the boy's clinging to his leg, Goku said, "Gohan say hi." He bows and says, "Hello, everyone." Goku then states, "This is Gohan." The old man thinks aloud, "Gohan? I see, you named him after your grandfather, did ya?" Goku nods proudly up and down. Bulma kneels to Gohan and asks, "Hey Gohan, how old are you?"

He counts on his fingers and states, "Uh, four and a half." Bulma then asks, "Are you going to grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?" Goku answers, "Well, Chi Chi doesn't let him train." Bulma then restates her question, "So what do you want to do?" This time, Gohan answers, "An Ortho-P-dist." Kakashi then sees a monkey tail on Gohan's tailbone, and decides to ask, "Goku, why does your son have a tail?"

Goku then tells him, "When I was little, I had a monkey tail as well, but it was removed when I started getting taller, so I guess Gohan got it from me. He was born with it, just like me." Bulma then asks frantically, "Goku, has anything strange happen to Gohan at night?" Goku just asks, "What do ya mean?" Then the old man asks, "She means has Gohan ever looked at the full moon at night?"

Goku answers bluntly, "I don't think so. No, we go to bed pretty early. Why?" The old man, Bulma, and the monk tremble and they answer, "No reason." Kakashi whispers to the monk, "What happens on the full moon?" And he whispers in his ear the quietest he can, "If you have a monkey tail and looks at the full moon, they turn into 50 foot monkey monsters. At first it was only Goku, but now that his son has it, I don't know how many others have it."

After that, everyone celebrates Naruto's belated birthday party and the reunion. While celebrating, Bulma looks at Gohan's hat and asks, "Oh neat! That's a real dragon ball on your hat, isn't it?" Goku answers, "Yep. The four star ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it belonged to my grandfather. I've been collecting for fun. I got the three star ball and the six star ball, too. They're at home."

Bulma exhales, "Wow. You know it's wild to think of all the crazy adventures we had trying to find those things." The monk asks, "So, Goku, what're you going to wish for when you find all seven?" Goku answers, "I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question. Come to think of it, I don't want anything." While celebrating, Goku tenses up. Everyone sees him look serious. He then states, "There's something bad, heading straight for us."

Everyone looks to the direction he's looking at, and Kakashi's only visible eye widens. He then states, "Naruto, I can sense it too. We Shinobi might be new to Ki, but when I sense the minute chakra that there is, it feels just like Zabuza Momochi." Goku tells everyone, "I've never felt a power like this before." The monk and Naruto comment, "I feel it now as well." Goku thinks, 'What is it? I've never sensed something like this before! Such an...An awful power!'

Then all of a sudden, a black spot appears in the sky, becoming the long haired stranger. Kakashi asks, "Who is that!? It can't be Zabuza, we all watched him die!? Was the Edo Tensei perfected, or is this some stranger!?" The man lands at the moment when the island ends and the ocean begins. The old man thinks, 'This isn't good. I smell death in the air.' Everyone but Bulma and Gohan get into fighting stance.

What's frightening about the man's face is what's thought up by Naruto, 'What the...He looks like Goku...What the heck's going on!?' The man cackles loudly, then states, "So we meet again at last. You've grown up." That statement creeped out everyone. Kakashi thinks, 'This man believes he knows one of us, but which one of us? Could it be me? Roshi? Krillin? Who?' The man continues, "I recognize you though, Kakarot." Goku asks, "Kakarot?"

The man answers, "That's right. It's your know." Bulma asks, "His name?" Krillin asks, "Who is this? He must be nuts." The man then barks, "Kakarot! What have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out!?" Krillin tells him, "Listen, Mister. I don't know who you are, but you've obviously got the wrong guy." He starts waving his hand and saying, "Shoo."

Krillin then goes up to him and said, "I think you've been dipping into the eggnog. Allow me to-" Goku then screams, "Krillin! Watch out!" Then something flings him into a freshly made hole in Kame Houses wall. When everyone stops checking on Krillin and looks at the stranger, what they see is shocking: The man used a monkey tail as a whip on Krillin. Goku blurts out, "I don't believe it! He's got a tail too!"

The man shrugs, "That's good, I was wondering how long it'd take you to recognize me." Goku asks, "What're you-I-I've never seen you before!" The man then hollers, "Kakarot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am!?" Goku then tells him, "I don't know who this Kakarot person is you're looking for, but I'm not him. My name's Goku!" The man asks, "What happened to you? Kakarot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?"

Goku grunts, "Huh?" And the man repeats, "When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head? DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Goku answers, "Yeah. I don't remember very well, but you're right. I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar from where it happened." The man barks, "You stupid fool. You forgot." Goku demands, "I forgot what? Tell me!" Roshi then answers, "Goku." Everyone turns to the man.

"There's something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandfather Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had recently been made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship. And next to it, there you were, lying around in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, downright uncontrollable, and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day, there was a terrible accident, and you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you. But, somehow, miraculously, you survived. Yes, any other child would have died, but you recovered. And from that day on, you became a happy loving boy."

Goku then asks, "I...Am from outer space!?" Roshi nods in approval. Bulma blurts out, "Well that would explain a lot! So you think Goku has a connection with this guy?" Roshi answers, "I wish I knew." Goku looks at the stranger, whose tail wraps around his waist, and tells him, "You got my attention. Now tell us who you are!"

The man just said, "Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today. But alright, I'll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well informed. Krillin finally gets out of the hole and warns, "Careful, Goku, this guy's not normal."

Goku tells him, "Believe me, I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him. Something about him churns my stomach." The man remarks, "Such harsh words. Careful, you're more like me than you realize. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior. Just like me. Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Raditz, your big brother." Everyone is completely shocked by this.

Krillin whimpers, "Goku has a brother!?" Goku then asks, "Why should I believe you?" Naruto asks, "Yeah, that's right. what the heck is Goku doing on Earth if he's from another planet?" Raditz chuckles at this.

He answers, "That's simple. We sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants. A mission which he has failed miserably. You see, we Saiyans are sort of like planet brokers. We scour space for planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of life and make them ready for sale. It's a very, very profitable business, and we take great pride in being efficient in our work. For example, if we discover a planet with strong inhabitants, we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out. But for planets full of weaklings like this one, one of our babies is generally sufficient to carry out orders."

Kakashi then remarks, "Where I come from, we train our children to fight till they are individually trained at the age of 12, but you saiyans sound like mongrels. We'd never send babies to commit genocide! Pirates are all you are." Bulma asks, while holding Gohan, asks tearfully, "How could you send little babies off into space all alone!?" Raditz answers, "Trust me! They're more than capable of looking after themselves."

Raditz stares keenly at Gohan. He continues, "Well, most of them. Kakarot, you're a disgrace! You could have easily wiped out everything on this planet by yourself! If you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would have only taken you a year or two at the most. Especially considering this planet has a nice, big moon." Goku asks, "Let me guess, I'm suppose to blow that up, too?"

At this, Raditz screams, "You FOOL! You know as well as I do that it is the key to unlocking your true potential! I'm sure at least once in your life you've looked at the full moon!" Goku tells him, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Raditz is clearly shocked by this. Then he demands, "W-What happened to your tail, Kakarot!? Answer me, NOW!" Goku answers, "It was removed permanently a long time ago."

Raditz asks him, "Do you have any idea what you've done? You're true power is gone now! Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you'd be on good terms with these weaklings." Goku tells him, "Listen, this is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am, and you sure don't act like any brother I'd wanna have. My name is Goku and I live here. NOW LEAVE US ALONE!"

Raditz says, as he walks around the island, "So baby brother wants to be left alone. Well it's a pity that's not going to happen. No at this point, I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us for that. You see, years ago, our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident when a huge comet collided with it. The planet was vaporized, and the saiyan race destroyed. There's not too many of us left now brother. In fact, as far as we can tell, there are only four, including you. We were the only saiyans away from home when the planet exploded, like you. The rest have been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers. And now we found another world we'd like to conquer and should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the jobs a little too big for only 3 of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up, until I remembered you, Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I'd hoped, but still, with your help I think we'd manage nicely."

He then invades Goku's personal face, staring face to face. He continues, "Well now, what do you think? Excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold." Goku then pushes him away, screaming, "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! I'D DIE BEFORE JOINING A GANG OF PIRATES LIKE YOU!" Raditz responds dryly, "Interesting." He then stares at Gohan. He continues, "I've been meaning to ask you, Kakarot, I couldn't help but notice your son has a tail."

Naruto barks, "Leave the kid alone!" Raditz tells him, "I'll decide that! If Kakarot won't join us, I suppose that I'll have to settle with taking the boy in your place." Raditz walks forward, then vanishes, and knocks out everyone but Gohan and Bulma, then drags him away back to his ship. As he leaves, Raditz tells Goku, "Now then, I'll give you one day to accept my offer. And with your 'acceptance,' I want a pile of 100 bodies here tomorrow. Whether you do this or not makes no difference, because after the current job, earth is next."

Raditz disappears into the horizon carrying the crying Gohan, begging for his father. Goku quickly screams, "NIMBUS!" And his golden cloud appears. Roshi warns, "Goku, be smart about this. You need a plan." And Goku tells them, "I do: His tail. His tails the weakness. Remember when someone grabbed my tail when I had it, it hurt so much that I collapsed. But I can't do this alone...I need help."

Naruto, Krillin, Kakashi, and Roshi volunteer. Goku tells them, "I can accept help from Naruto and Kakashi, but I can't from Krillin and Roshi. You two have died already, and we can't bring you back to life if you die again with the Dragon Balls." Kakashi then asks, "Didn't Gohan have a Dragon Ball on his hat?" Goku answers, "Yeah. We can use that to find where Raditz takes him." Bulma pulls out the circular dragon radar and points to the moving dot that slowly stops.

Then a voice calls out, "You'll never succeed. You're too weak." Everyone looks up to see the green man. Krillin screams with fear, "It's Piccolo!" Piccolo lands in front of the people. Goku asks, "What do you want, Piccolo?" And he answers, "I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here." Goku retorts, "Oh yeah, what do you know about him?" And he answers, "I know this much: The only chance you have of winning is if I go with you."

As everyone's confused, he explains, "I know we're enemies, but hear me out. You've seen how powerful he is. Which means you know as I do neither of us have the strength to stand up to him alone. We'd be dead before the fight started. However, if we team up, there's a slight possibility to overpower him. It's the only way. Agreed?" Goku answers, "I don't know. Why should I trust you, how will I know you won't turn on me?"

Piccolo responds, "The truth is you don't. I won't lie to you, my reasons for doing this are purely selfish. I could care less what happens to your son, but I won't let this guy take over the earth. I've planned to do it myself. If we team up, as much as the idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside. But as far as I'm concerned, this truce is only temporary. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies, same as always."

Goku then tells him, "And when that time comes, I promise I'll do everything in my power to stop you from taking over the world. But until then, it looks like we're a team. You've got a deal." Piccolo then said, "Alright then, let's consider it done. If you can stand to work with me, I suppose I can bare working with you. But don't forget, when this is over, our alliance is terminated." Naruto gets the radar from Bulma, and they prepare to fight Raditz by flying straight to him, with Kakashi and Naruto having to hold onto Goku while he's on the flying nimbus.

At the landing site of Raditz's ship, he's wandering around, looking for Gohan, who's hiding behind the truck of the man he killed. Raditz punches through the truck, lifts it high in the sky, then destroys it with a ki blast. Gohan cries in fear, making Raditz yell, "SHUT UP! STOP CRYING!" He then grabs Gohan by the collar of his shirt, then tells him, "Quit, fool. Be strong, you are one of the brave saiyans too." Then he goes down to the crater and locks Gohan in his ship.

Raditz then thinks aloud, "There. You can come out when you quiet down." As he gets out of the crater, Raditz says, "Finally. Now maybe I can round up something to eat." His scouter then beeps, and he questions, "A power level of 710?" He clicks on it and exclaims, "This says it's within 50 meters from here! But where?" He follows the arrows on his scouter, and is shocked to see it's pointing at Gohan.

He screams, "What!? Kakarot's kid? Impossible! But that's what my scouter indicates. There's no way that boy should have such a high power level. Piece of junk, it's broken." And with that, he turns off his scouter. He walks away from the crater, thinking aloud, "Faulty piece of equipment. Gave to me quite a scare." Back with the newly formed Z Fighters, they are closing in on Raditz. Goku tells them, "We're getting close! We should land soon so we can sneak up on him!"

Piccolo responds, "Forget it, it's no good! He's wearing a device that can detect our power levels. He can track our exact location!" Naruto then asks, "Aw man! Does that mean he knows we're coming!?" Piccolo answers, "I'm saying it's very likely." Back with Raditz, he finishes a makeshift meal out of the wildlife and fruits. He comments, "Next time I'll cook the meat." His scouter continues to tell him of Gohan's power level.

He said aloud, "This thing's still going haywire. And I didn't even bring the manual. Still 710. Rrr...Piece of junk." Then his scouter beeps again, and shows four power levels. He looks to the sky and asks, "A power level of 775? No wait...There's four. One's 320, another is 330, the last two are 100 and 25. Kakarot has a power level of 330, but Kakarot wouldn't be coming here. He can't beat me and he knows it. Besides, he has no idea where I am. That's it, this thing is driving me crazy."

Raditz goes to ignore it, but then his scouter beeps again, and Goku, Piccolo, Kakashi, and Naruto arrive. He hollers, "What? Kakarot is here!" He turns around and stares at his ship, thinking, 'But then, it must mean the scouter's not broken. No, this can't be accurate! It's impossible for a child that small to have a power level of 710! I'm sure of it!' Raditz stops his thinking as the four warriors land in front of him.

Raditz states, "Well well well. Look who's decided to drop in. It's little brother, oh and he brought the green man and those two from the island with him. I was wondering who those other insignificant power levels were. What a pleasant surprise. I gotta hand it to you brother, I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow. You are more resourceful than I thought. And more foolish as well."

Goku tells him, "We'll see about that." Raditz asks, "So, what brings you here, Kakarot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated 100 earthlings?" Goku tells him, "I'm here to get my son back. Where is he!?" Raditz answers, "I was afraid you might say that. You are testing my patience, Kakarot. I've been more than generous with you so far now for the last time I strongly recommend you join us."

Goku then hollers, "I don't care what you recommend! The answer is still no!" Raditz just tells him, "You should listen to your big brother." And Goku replies, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother!" And Raditz responds, "Alright then. You can have it your way then, Kakarot. I didn't come here to kill you. But it seems you've left me no choice. It's too bad, little brother! I do think you would've found the life of a Saiyan to be quite invigorating!"

Piccolo removes his cape and barks, "Alright then, enough talk. You know why we're here, so let's get on with it." And as his cape lands far away from him, it lands with a loud thud. Naruto thinks, 'What the-Weights? Like Bushy Brow?" Goku asks, "Piccolo? I had no idea you've been training with weighted clothing, too." Piccolo retorts, "What? Thought you were the only one?" And with that, Piccolo removes his turban, revealing slug like antenna's on his bald head.

Raditz's scouter now reads 400 on Piccolo. Kakashi removes his headband, revealing his Sharingan Eye. Also, Goku then removes all of his blue clothes, which includes his boots, his armbands, and his undershirt. Raditz laughs at his opponents and asks, "Do you four really think that's going to make a difference? Fools! Who do you think I am? A few weights and a fancy eyeball isn't going to affect the outcome of this fight! I'm still 10 times stronger than you are!"

Naruto responds, "So what? Numbers don't mean anything! Believe it!" Raditz then asks, "You fools have no clue, do you? You know what, I think I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore, Kakarot. A fool like you would only slow us down. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The Z Fighters get into fighting stance, and suddenly, Raditz appears behind them and beats all four to the ground with little effort.

Each one recover and flip back to be facing Raditz again. Goku thinks, 'He's so fast! I've never seen anyone move like that!' While Piccolo thinks, 'He almost disappeared! I couldn't follow his movement! One second he was in front of us, and the next he was behind us!' And Kakashi thinks, 'Damn. My Sharingan didn't catch that. It's like a Kekkei Genkei.' While Naruto thinks, 'He moved almost as fast as Haku.'

Raditz states, "I will give you this, you know how to take a punch. Good, that should make this all the more enjoyable. Oh yes, let's find out how much pain you can really stand! But I should warn you, I'm only getting warmed up."

 **Power Levels**

Raditz-1200

Goku-330

Goku (Weights removed)-416

Piccolo-320

Piccolo (Weights removed)-400

Kakashi-100

Kakashi (Sharingan Eye active)-110

Naruto-25

Gohan-1

Gohan (Crying)-710

Goku, Piccolo, Kakashi, and Naruto (Combined)-775

Goku, Piccolo, Kakashi, and Naruto (Combined with extra strength)-951


	3. Piccolo's Plan and Gohan's Rage

**Piccolo's Plan and Gohan's Rage**

Raditz continues to stare down his opponents, and tells them, "I'll tell you what. Seeing as how your power levels are more or less equal, well, mostly for Kakarot and the green man, why don't we make a game out of this? We'll call it, which of you can last against me the longest. The rules are simple, I give to each of you a great deal of pain until you writhe around in agony. The loser is the first to beg for mercy."

Piccolo responds, "That's it. I don't care how strong he is. I'm not going stand here and listen to this. I would prefer to die!" Raditz laughs at this response. He promises, "Don't you worry about it, Green Man, we'll get to that with each one of you in due time." Goku retorts, "Don't get ahead of yourself." Then Naruto adds, "We just might surprise you. Believe it." Then Kakashi adds, "I've been fighting since I was a child, and I haven't lost a single fight. You haven't even seen anything yet."

Raditz warns, "Trust me, weaklings, I know an easy win when I see one. I'm a Saiyan afterall. It's what I do." Kakashi then thinks, 'I see now. This man only fights those he truly believes are weaker than him. I've never met someone so arrogant or sadistic. I wonder how he will react to something that's stronger than him.' Piccolo ends Kakashi's thoughts by hollering, "Come on, guys. Let's finish this guy! We'll charge him together!"

But Goku said, "Wait, hold on. We need to find out where he put Gohan first. Now where is he? Where have you hidden him?" Raditz answers, "Right, your little son. You think you're going to save him? Look who's getting ahead of himself now!" Goku barks, "This is the last time I'm going to ask! WHERE. IS. MY. SON!?" Raditz responds, "Spare me the fatherly dramatics. You can have a last look at him if you want. He's locked inside my space pod behind you."

Everyone turns behind them and sees the pod, and Goku, Kakashi, and Naruto run to investigate, and can see Gohan crying waterfalls. Naruto turns around, and tells Raditz, "Enough talk. Let's do this!" The four charge at Raditz, and each throw punches at Raditz, who just effortlessly dodges these attacks. Goku and Piccolo are knocked behind him, making Raditz be fought at four different angles, and yet he is still dodging, even landing powerful punches on them.

The fight drags on all the way through the air, which Naruto and Kakashi have trouble catching up on due to them not being able to fly. As Goku and Piccolo charge towards Raditz, he raises his hands up and fires two pink energy blasts. Goku and Piccolo dodge the attacks, but they continue heading towards Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi moves as fast as he can to move the awestruck Naruto out of the way, but the blast goes right through him.

When Goku lands, he asks, "Where did he go!?" And Raditz appears behind him and answers, "Right here." Then kicks Goku across the field. When Goku gets up, he finds Piccolo lost his left arm to the attack, and Naruto was instantly killed by one of the blasts. He asks, "What's the matter? Have one of you already been killed by that attack?" Kakashi shouts, "SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!? HE JUST HAD HIS BIRTHDAY!"

Raditz just continues to cackle at how weak they all are. Elsewhere, Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, and Turtle are heading to the battlefield, and Bulma gets off of the phone with Tsunade. She said, "Alright, the ninja village now know what's going on. They're sending everyone there as we speak." Roshi then whispers, "Something's happened. I think someone's already died against that pirate."

Back at the fight, Piccolo states, "Alright guys, if you have any unique techniques to use, now's the time." Kakashi answers, "I have one technique: Chidori, the lightning blade, but that's a precise attack." Goku adds, "Nope, I got nothing." And Piccolo chuckles to Goku's answer, "Heh, you slacker. While you've been taking it easy I've been developing a new attack." Goku then asks, "Do either of you think you're attacks will do some damage?"

Kakashi tells him, "Obviously, but if he can move at the last second fast enough, I could miss entirely. And when I say fast, I mean fast." Piccolo nods in approval. Goku then asks, "Piccolo, can you do it with one arm?" Piccolo answers, "Yeah. That's no problem. The problem is it takes me a while to gather the energy for it. So, you guys will have to last against him alone for five minutes." Kakashi exhales, "Alright then. Let's do this."

Piccolo then tells them, "There's something you should know. The truth is it's untested. I've never tried it against an opponent. I was hoping to save it for a special occasion. It's the attack I'd planned to use to defeat you, Goku." He then smirks, "This will be a good test. And if it works, I'll be using it on you next." Goku and Kakashi charge at Raditz, while Piccolo puts his first two fingers to his forehead.

Kakashi and Goku charge Raditz, and with their barrage of punches, start forcing him back. Then, Raditz starts landing too many hits that he starts beating Goku and Kakashi, even being forced back. Kakashi actually looks much bloodier than Goku does. Kakashi thinks, 'Perfect.' Then he takes out a scroll with a list of kanji on them, then he puts a thin line of his blood onto it, then summons an army of dogs.

If one were to look closely, they are Kakashi's personal dogs, each of various breeds. They charge at Raditz, who is so dumbfounded that they pin him down, and Kakashi prepares the Chidori. He shouts, "LIGHTNING BLADE!" And as the chirping sound is heard, he charges at Raditz. Unfortunately, at the last second, Raditz just flies up and Kakashi crashes into a mound of dirt. Raditz spins himself, forcing the dogs off of him, and then they return to the scroll.

At this, Goku jumps in the air and charges a Kamehameha, while chanting, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Raditz thinks to himself, 'Unbelievable. These people are capable of channeling their entire power level, and any extra they might have into one spot and fire it? How do they do that?' Raditz catches the fired Kamehameha in his hand, and the blast just fizzes out. Raditz then screams, "Brother! I'll show you how it's done!"

With a flick of his arm, and screaming, "Saturday Crush!" Raditz sends a very powerful blast at Goku. Goku lands on the ground, his clothes in tatters. Raditz charges at Goku to punch him, yet at the last second, flinches at sensing the energy of Piccolo's attack. Raditz just stares in awestruck. Raditz shrieks, "How foolish! I underestimated these guys! He now has a power level of 1,330! I can't beat that!"

Piccolo shouts, "It's all yours! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He then fires the golden shot that is followed by several halo like rings wrapping around it, almost like a spiral. There's a bright light, and the three warriors can only hope it hit as they're blinded. When the Z Fighters can see again, out of the smoke is Raditz, with his right shoulder badly burnt, and the jutted out blade of his shoulderpad is now gone. Piccolo whimpers, "He-He dodged it! He's gotta be faster than light!"

Raditz smirks, "My, what an impressive little trick. Look at how easily it pierced my armor. It's lucky for me your aim needs a little work. Now I have a little trick that I want to share with you. I was going to show it to you, do you remember the name?" He then charges up energy in an outreached hand, forming a small sphere, then shouts, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" As he's about to throw the attack, he suddenly falls to the ground, writhing in pain.

Everyone now sees that Goku has grabbed Raditz's tail. He screams, "Piccolo, Kakashi, prepare your attacks again!" Raditz then whimpers, "Kakarot, please! Tell me you're not going through with this? I'm your brother." Goku tells him, "Brother? Don't be ridiculous. You kidnapped my son, murdered Naruto, and tried to kill me. And, if I remember correctly, you said you were going to exterminate every human being on this planet."

Raditz answers, "I was bluffing. I would've said anything to get you to join us, I swear it." Piccolo screams, "Don't listen to him, Goku! He'll say anything to get loose!" Raditz swears, "I was never going to kill you or the boy. Once I was sure I couldn't persuade you to join us, I was going to leave this planet for good. That's the truth. I could never hurt my own flesh and blood, I swear! I swear it, Kakarot."

Goku then asks, "Do you promise to leave?" Raditz answers, "Yes, of course. I'll tell the others you won't join." Piccolo screams, "NO, GOKU! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU! DON'T LET HIM GO!" Raditz cries, "I'LL NEVER COME BACK TO THIS PLANET AGAIN, I PROMISE!" Kakashi charges at Goku and Raditz as Goku let's go. And as soon as Raditz gets up, he elbows Goku in the face.

As soon as Goku lands on the ground, Raditz starts stepping on Goku's chest, applying more and more weight to it, increasing the pain. Piccolo states, "You've always been too trusting, Goku."

Raditz hollers, "Fool! How could you!? You're a rare breed indeed, my brother! Just a sentimental dope, like mother! You're way too soft to be a Saiyan warrior, just like her! I am a first class warrior, just like father! I won't hesitate to kill, even if it's my own brother if need be! Now say goodbye." And as Raditz is about to kill Goku, his scouter beeps to life. He thinks aloud, "I'm picking up an enormous power level." He starts looking around, till he stares at the crater.

There was an explosion, and Raditz's ship was destroyed, with an incredibly angry Gohan gazing hatefully at Raditz. He lands perfectly fine outside of the crater, continuing to stare daggers at Raditz. Raditz exclaims, "YOU!? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Piccolo screams, "Goku, look over at the crater! It's your son!" Raditz states, "It can't be." Goku looks towards Gohan and whimpers, "Gohan...Gohan, run away from here. Run away, Gohan. Run now."

Raditz reads off his scouter, "What!? Power level 1,307...Impossible for a kid! And IT'S STILL GOING UP!" Everyone is shocked to see that Gohan is now glowing red. He then growls, "Leave my daddy...ALONE!" As he screams the last part, it looks like the ground around him is exploding. Nobody saw how Gohan was charging at Raditz, but he was flying towards Raditz like a bullet, surrounded like a golden light.

Gohan headbutts Raditz in the chest, and there are now severe cracks to Raditz's armor, with probably a broken rib or two. For Raditz, the entire world turned red. Gohan collapses to the ground, while Raditz is about to fall, only to spin around and be standing again, asking, "What the!?" He is now gripping his chest, feeling the cracks in his armor. Gohan lands next to his father, and gets back up as if nothing has happened.

Goku thinks aloud, "G-Gohan?" Gohan stands up, right next to his father, and asks, "Daddy?" Goku tells him, "Gohan, go get out of here." Gohan pouts, "But daddy." Raditz limps towards the two, grumbling, "No one's ever done... _That_...To me." Goku barks, "No! Stay back! Gohan, you have to go!" Raditz scans Gohan's current power level, with Goku continuing to beg Gohan to run. Raditz asks, "What? Hey kid, what happened to all of that power you had!?"

Gohan asks, "What power?" Raditz snorts, "Bah! Play dumb if you want! You'll pay all the same!" Gohan whimpers, "Daddy, help." Goku painfully reaches out to his brother, screaming, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" But Raditz backhands Gohan unconscious anyway. Kakashi runs to tend to the boy, holding him in his arm, and he can see his eyes are in spiral. Raditz starts limping towards Gohan, Goku begging, "Please, don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

Raditz retorts, "Yes, he's just a boy. That's true, but he's very strong, and he even has a high power level than you, little brother. And if he'd ever learn to control it, it would be bad for us. So you could see, I have no choice. He, must, die, now." Raditz walks straight to Gohan and Kakashi, with Kakashi standing up to protect the boy, who is knocked aside in less than a second.

As Raditz stares at Gohan, he thinks, 'You're the first saiyan to ever damage me like this, my nephew. You are a true warrior worthy of being a Saiyan. And so, I will give to you a death that is worthy of a Saiyan.' Raditz's fists then start expelling purple lightning. Before Raditz can do anything, Goku appears behind him, and locks up his entire body in a full-nelson. Radtiz screams, "You WRETCH! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

As Raditz is squirming to get free, Goku yells, "Piccolo, Kakashi, your attacks. LET'S GO!" Piccolo charges up the Special Beam Cannon, while Kakashi jumps away from them with Gohan, and starts charging his chakra. Piccolo is chuckling as his hands sparkle with lightning, while Kakashi is wondering, 'Should I do the attack or not? Damnit, I have to put this man down, but I can't hurt Goku. This is Rin all over again.'

Piccolo hollers, "Goku, sometimes you amaze even me! Now, hold tight! This will take some time! AND DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS!" Kakashi adds, "I heard him insult your mother! Called her weak! Backhanded your son! Do you want a man like that live!?" Goku asks Raditz, "See? It never pays to tell a lie, does it?" With Raditz calling out, "You little scoundrel!" After a while, Goku calls out, "Piccolo, Kakashi! Hurry up, I can't hold him like this for much longer!"

As Raditz tries to escape, his chest spasms in pain, thinking to himself, 'How could that runt damage me so much?' Raditz decides to tell Goku, "Kakarot! You're a FOOL! How do you expect to dodge that beam and hold me at the same time!?" Goku chuckles, "Heh, you're right. I can't. We'll both go." Raditz screams, "WHAT!? THAT'S INSANE! YOU'LL BE KILLED! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?" So Goku answers, "If it's the only way to beat you."

Piccolo hollers, "Hold on, Goku! It's almost ready!" Piccolo then thinks aloud, with a smile on his face, "So you're going to sacrifice yourself? Goku, how very noble of you. And how convenient for me." Piccolo then starts thinking mentally, 'Then again, even if I do kill him, it's only a matter of time before he and Naruto are wished back by the Dragon Balls. Too bad.' As Raditz continues to struggle, Goku whales, "Piccolo, Kakashi, my ribs are broken. HURRY!"

Piccolo reassures, "I'm almost there, Goku. Hang on." Raditz's scouter scans Piccolo, and he reads aloud, "1,480! NO! IF THAT HIT'S WE'RE FINISHED!" As Piccolo glows, Raditz whines, "Hey, Kakarot, listen. If you don't let go of me now, we'll both die!" Goku asks, "What's wrong? You scared, brother?" Raditz tells him, "You're a saiyan! Don't sacrifice yourself for these Earthlings!"

Goku then said, "It's so nice to see you worry about me." Piccolo then states, "Prepare yourself, Goku! IT'S TIME!" When he screams, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The blast goes through Raditz, and Goku. When the blast ends, both fall to the ground, Goku on his back, and Raditz on his front. Kakashi rushes to Goku, and finds that he's smiling. Elsewhere, Raditz whines, "Kakarot! How could he!? It makes no sense. The fool! Now we're both dead."

Piccolo then states, "No. You die alone. You won't even see Naruto. Those two won't be gone for long. Their friends will see them back to life within the week." Raditz asks, "What!? That's impossible! Tell me...How?" Piccolo gloats, "Gladly. On this planet we have something that we call the Dragon Balls. When all seven balls are gathered together, they have the power to grant any wish. That includes bringing the dead back to life. So you see, it's us who will have the last laugh."

Raditz then retorts, "No, I'm afraid you're wrong, green man. This device on my face, it's-it's also a transmitter. My saiyan-comrades heard every single word. The two of them now will come. I know they will!"

Raditz then coughs up blood, but continues, "They will...I know they will. And once they arrive, you'll be powerless to stop them! There's nothing you can do. They'll seek out these Dragon Balls and they'll destroy everything in their path! You, and everything on this planet will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all." Goku then asks, "When will they come? How long will it take them to get here?"

Raditz answers, "One year. The funny thing is…" He then breaks into a maniacal laughter, "They're much stronger than me." Piccolo asks, "Stronger? One year? Oh no." And Kakashi states, "That can't be! You were as strong as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha! And they made a valley when they fought each other."

Raditz states, "These two don't make valleys, they make armageddon. So enjoy this little victory of yours. Because today it-it means nothing! You're as good as dead!" Raditz then states, "I hope I'll be back in time to see it happen" Piccolo is now trembling with rage. Raditz continues, "Don't look so upset. We can't all have the last laugh." As Raditz's laughter continued, Piccolo uses his hand to crush his skull in, killing him instantly.

Piccolo comments, "Thanks for the warning. But we'll deal with your friends like how we dealt with you." Piccolo then walks to Goku and states, "Guys. It's over. He's gone." Then, at that moment, the ninjas and Kame House party guests arrive in planes. Even as Goku and Naruto's friends rush to their side, little could they know that far away, in a distant corner of the galaxy, the events on earth are being followed, with great interest.

On a planet that in space gives a bright green color, with a surface covered with strange trees and plants. But in the distance, smoke billows out of the ruins of civilization. One of the saiyans are here, a towering man laced with muscles, with a bald head and a thin moustache wearing armor similar to Raditz, states, "Raditz stinks."

The other saiyan, a short man with hair that shoots straight up in the air, with a widows peak as prominent as Raditz's, with white shoulder pads laced with the yellow, with a blue under armour that covers his entire arms and legs, who is chewing on the arm of the dead insect like creature they are sitting on, which is surrounded by similar bodies, states, "He's a complete disgrace. How could he let himself be beaten by men with such weak power levels."

The giant guesses, "I don't know. Maybe we should go teach those earthlings a lesson." The smaller man remarks, "A waste of time. Then again, I am...Curious." The giant asks, "Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" The man answers, "Exactly. Those Dragon Balls caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities, Nappa. If we could get our hands on the Dragon Balls, then we can wish for anything we want. Anything at all. Would you say that's worth taking a little trip?"

Nappa answers, "You kiddin? Yeah! Let's go!" Nappa then starts laughing. Back on Earth, everyone is surrounding Goku and Naruto. A girl with dark blue hair, gentle facial features, and white eyes with a hint of lavender is crying the most out of any other ninja over Naruto. She then asks, "No...No! Please don't leave me Naruto! You are the reason why I've been trying to become more confident! You can't! I love you!"

Goku then chuckles, "Hinata...He'll be back. And I'm sure he heard you now. I'll keep an eye on him till we come back." She then shoots up to standing, now having stopped crying, and is now blushing profusely. A woman with untamed black hair with red eyes with a ring inside of her irises puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder, who then hugs the woman and cries into her arms. Goku then finally dies, stating, "I'll see you all soon."

Back with the Saiyans, they are now at their attack balls. The short saiyan plans, "Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us where to find the Dragon Balls, we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who stands in our way." Nappa then says, "And then we can wish Raditz back to life."

The small man corrects, "No. That would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool. Any saiyan who could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live. Actually, Nappa, I have something far more grand in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?" Nappa answers, "What, living forever? That sounds great. Yeah, and if we can't die, that means nobody will be able to defeat us." As he talks, he enters his ship.

He then adds, "So what the heck would we need Raditz for?" The small man adds as well, while entering his ship, "Yes, what for indeed? We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe. And we'll ascend to our rightful place among the saiyan warriors of legend." Nappa then asks, "Do you mean..?" And the man answers, "That's right, Nappa. I mean, we will become Super Saiyans." Nappa then hollers, "Now I definitely like the sound of that!"

Their ships then close the doors and then set off for the Earth. Speaking of the Earth, everyone is mourning Goku and Naruto. Then as they mourn, both dead men suddenly vanish into thin air. Roshi asks, "What the..!? They're disappearing! What in the world!?" Piccolo answers, "I know. It was Kami, the guardian of the earth. I think most of you know him. Yes, this is his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for Goku and Naruto."

 **Power Levels**

Raditz-1,200

Goku-416

Piccolo-400

Piccolo (First Special Beam Cannon)-1,330

Piccolo (Second Special Beam Cannon)-1,480

Kakashi-110

Kakashi (Chidori)-1,299

Naruto-25

Gohan-1

Gohan (Crying)-710

Gohan (Enraged)-1,307

Goku, Piccolo, Naruto, and Kakashi-951

Goku, Piccolo, and Kakashi-926

Goku and Kakashi-526


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: The people of Planet Shade are the characters of Mortal Kombat that are from 3 sources: Outworld warriors, Netherrealm warriors, and those resurrected as wraiths in the new timeline. And so these characters belong to Netherrealm studios.

 **Preparations**

Immediately after the disappearance of Goku and Naruto, Bulma asks, "Kami took them?" Piccolo answers, "That's right. That meddling old fool. I don't know why, and to be honest, I really don't care. Goku's dead either way." Bulma then asks, "I have a question. How was Raditz able to find Goku? I mean the world's a big place, but he came right to him." So Piccolo tells her, "The device on his face is some kind of sensor. It detects strong power levels and track their location."

Bulma, a pink haired girl, and a woman with blonde hair go and grab the scouter. Bulma puts on the scouter and thinks aloud, "Now let's see…" She clicks the button and finds the saiyan language popping up on the lens. Bulma then states, "I think it's damaged, let me check the circuitry." She pulls out a red item that pops out several screwdriver heads and other items, then she starts tweaking with the device.

She tells the group, "I think I can fix it and reprogram it to show other languages. Then we'll find Yamcha and maybe Tien, too." Roshi then states, "Well we need all the help we can get all the help we can get. So let's get going then, we have a lot of work to do." As everyone was leaving, they heard Piccolo grunt in pain, and suddenly his lost arm then regrows just like a lizard. Krillin blurts out, "Now that's a handy trick."

Piccolo then states, "Before you leave, I have one request. This will sound strange, but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training." Krillin blurts out, "No way! You can't fool me mister! You just wanna gobble him up!" With wide eyes, Piccolo responds, "I DO NOT!" The pink haired girl asks, "Why, then?"

And Piccolo tells them all, "Earlier today, this boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so he can use it to help defend the earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It is a long shot, he might still be too young. We'll see. And I'm not asking. I'm telling. Nothing else matters but beating the other saiyans in one year." Piccolo then takes off into the distance while carrying Gohan in his arms. As he leaves, Krillin asks, "So who's gonna tell Chi Chi?" Then everyone thinks of Goku and Naruto.

In a land of golden clouds, there is a long line of white clouds that goes towards a building of sorts. Inside are Goku, Naruto, a chibi fox with nine tails, (Each with halos) a man that looks like an aged Piccolo, and a giant red man. The piccolo man finishes a story by saying, "And that's the entire story, great king Yemma. The other two saiyans are on the way to Earth as we speak. For this reason, I humbly ask that Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kurama be allowed to traverse Snake Way to seek training from King Kai himself. With your permission of course."

Yemma reads off of a paper at his desk and says, "Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kurama. Goku has a record that says he has the right, Naruto might need some convincing, but Kurama's history is riddled with manipulation by others and hatred of humanity. I guess they can try." Goku asks, "Does everyone that die come here, Kami?" And the man answers, "Correct." Kurama then asks, "And why am I a cub again?"

And Yemma answers, "We got a couple of Tailed beasts like yourself in the past, and it's better for us to have you be in a sealed state. Now you three can say hello to my old sensei when you try to make it through Snake Way. I'll call a guide. Just whatever you do, don't fall of the bridge, it leads to down below." After a blue skinned guide drives the three to Snake Way, they see it's an actual snake made of marble.

The guide tells them, "I should wish you luck. Only a few have made it to the end, among them King Yemma." Naruto asks, "So who's the others?" And the guide answers, "Men who stated they were the Kage. Specifically, four Hokages, four Mizukages, three Raikages, two Tsuchikages, and four Kazekages." Goku asks, "How long is it?" And the guide states, "Some say it's over 10,000 miles, but only a few truly know." And with that, the three take off, with Kurama in Naruto's hair.

Before Goku sets off, he tells the guide, "If you or anyone you know knows a woman named Baba, tell her this message, 'Tell Master Roshi to not resurrect us in one year.'" Elsewhere, Piccolo lands near a pond and drops Gohan in it. Gohan does wake up, and starts whining. When Gohan calms down, Piccolo tells him everything. To prove to Gohan he has power he throws him at a boulder, who then taps his hidden power and destroys the rock.

Piccolo then tells him, "Now then, you're going to learn to use this potential on your own. I'm going to leave you here to fend for yourself for six months, then I'll train you myself for the last six months." Piccolo then flies away and vanishes from the sight of Gohan. Elsewhere, Kami is watching over these events with his genie assistant. Kami states, "It's strange, Mr. Popo, I can feel the evil in his heart, and yet, there seems to be a change coming over him, Mr. Popo. he's not acting like the villain I'd expect."

Mr. Popo states, "It's actually strange of him to train Goku's son." Kami adds, "Yes, it's quite surprising of him to form an alliance with Goku in order to fight Raditz. I realize he had his own selfish intentions. But he still chose to save the earth. Even knowing Goku will be brought back soon, he's still choosing to train Gohan, a boy who will one day be his enemy. Perhaps he realizes as I have, that in one year, we will die."

Mr. Popo asks, "What?" Kami answers, "I'm sorry, Mr. Popo, but I have foreseen it. I do not know the exact cause, whether Piccolo will be slain in the battle against the Saiyans or I just pass away from old age, but either way the result is the same. My lifeforce is forever bound to Piccolo, since we are two halves of a single being, and one cannot exist without another." Mr. Popo then asks, "But what about the Dragon Balls?"

Kami responds, "There's still time for one more wish: To bring Goku, Naruto, and Kurama back to life." Mr. Popo asks, "I understand Goku and Naruto, but why Kurama?" Kami answers, "I understand that Kurama is regarded as a demon in Naruto's homeworld, but it isn't all his fault. He has been used as a weapon for centuries, and regarded as a monster with no emotion and deserved none in return. This lead to his hatred of humanity. But Naruto Uzumaki will, as I've forseen, help him overcome his hatred, and become a hero."

Elsewhere, Goku is teaching Naruto the basics of controlling Ki and the similarity it is to Chakra. At the Ninja Village, Roshi helps train the Shinobi and Kunoichi as well. Roshi starts off by throwing 30 rocks in 30 different directions. He then states, "Okay, those rocks each has the turtle kanji on it. Now then, your jobs are to find at least one before dinner time. Because if you don't find it, you will be held back by a week in my training. And no Sharingan, Byakugan, or any other Gan is to be used at all."

Everyone scrambles into the forests, oceans, deserts, and mountains on the island. Roshi thinks to himself, 'Good luck. At least five of you won't be able to find them.' Within the last hour before dinner, a handful have already found them.

These include Kankuro, Ino Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato, Sai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yugito Nii, Temari, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Gaara, Neji Hyuuga, Darui, Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Killer B. Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, Anko Mitarashi, C, Samui, Karui, and Omoi have to sit out for the whole week.

Back with Gohan, a Tyrannosaurus Rex is chasing Gohan around the terrain he was left at. Eventually, he trips and in his released state, he teleports to the top of a towering spire of rock. Gohan spends the night trapped on this rock with sour apples that were secretly dropped off by Piccolo. The next morning, Roshi has his students deliver milk on foot, going through deserts, rickety bridges, hazardous rivers, and mountains.

When they return from the morning training, Bulma shows off the reconstructed Scouter. Bulma uses the scouter on the Fighters, and Bulma reads off, "Roshi has a power level of 139. Kakashi has a power level of 100, and...Whoa! Yugito and Killer B have power levels of 290!" Krillin blurts out, "Hey! Check me out next!" And Bulma reads off, "206. Not bad." Then a voice calls out, "Hello! Hey!"

Krillin answers the door to a man possibly fatter than Choji, wearing the clothes associated with the ronin samurai, with katana at his belt. Krillin says, "Oh, hey, I remember you...What's your name again?"

The man then yells, "You know who I am! I'm Yajirobe you near sighted weirdo! I don't need anymore grief. It took me hours to find Kame house, and when I get to that tiny island, I find out ya move. You coulda left a note or something. Anyway, I was sent to tell Krillin to go to Korin Tower, and the rest o' ya who are approved can go there as well for special training. Be sure to bring Yamcha and Ten-something, and Chao-whatever. And apparently I'm training with you as well."

Krillin then said, "Alright." Yajirobe prepares to leave by getting to the hovercar near the door, then he stops and tells them, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Don't wish Goku and Naru-Naga-Boru whatever back to life with the Dragon Balls until the Saiyans arrive one year from now. Something about those two getting special training in the other world or something." Yajirobe then drives off out of the beach.

Immediately after, a bright red hover car arrives from the distance. Roshi blurts out, "Oh dear...That's Goku's wife Chi Chi and her father the Ox King...We never told them about Goku and Gohan...EVERYONE HIDE!" Sakura then states, "I don't think it'll matter, if we can see them, then they can see us." A boy with bushy eyebrows then asks, "How bad can it be, Sensei?" And Roshi tells him, "Very bad, Lee. Very, very bad."

When the car arrives at the beach, the towering Ox King bows in respect to Roshi and states, "It's an honor to see you again, Master Roshi. My finest memories will always be of when you taught me as a child." Then Chi Chi steps out of the car, demanding, "Alright! Where's Goku and Gohan? I know they're here somewhere! And don't bother lying either!" Roshi then tells the father and daughter the origin of Goku, the Saiyans, and everything. Meanwhile, Bulma and Krillin try to run.

Chi Chi then screams, "WHHHAAAT!? YOU LET THAT GREEN MONSTER KIDNAP MY BABY SON!" Ox King then asks, "And Goku's, um, he's, oh-" Roshi shrugs, "Yep. He's dead." Chi Chi turns blue and passes out. A man with almond eyes then hollers, "Someone get the smelling salt!" Back with Gohan, he watches a herd of migrating triceratops'. Back with Roshi and his new school, he makes them farm with their bare hands.

After that, they then have lunch and a brief rest. Hinata starts to think of Naruto, who is still running down the winding Snake Road while Goku teaches him how to use Ki. After the rest, the students then work Construction, but with no Power Tools. Then swim through a lake for several laps while being chased by sharks. Then they have to swat aggravated bees while tied to trees. As the day ends, Roshi tells them, "Guess what. Till I think you're all ready, you'll repeat this for days, while wearing stylish 50 pound turtle shells." Everyone falls over at this.

Back with Gohan, he is awoken at midnight. He goes to the edge of the spire and uses the bathroom. He stares at the ground, and states, "Hey, I have a shadow. But the sun isn't out yet. It's night." He then stares at the full moon and states, "Oh wow! That's the biggest moon ever! It's so bright! It must be a full moon." As he stares at the moon, his eyes go wide, and his heartbeat becomes louder.

Then his iris' turn pink and he starts panting and twitching. The ever vigilant Piccolo asks, "Huh? What the..?" When he sees this happen. Gohan's heartbeat accelerates, his jaw is hanging wide open. Then his face contorts into a snarl, with fangs. Then his muscles bulge to the point his clothes are shredded. He screams, and hair covers his body and he gets taller. His eyes become bloodshot and his face stretches into a mug.

As he is covered in hair, he becomes a towering ape monster that starts to destroy the jutting rock spires with his fists. Piccolo blurts out, "He transformed...This is insane!" Then the Great Ape Gohan fires a mouth based ki blast. This causes a massive explosion bigger than even Gohan. Piccolo then asks, "I don't understand! Why is this happening!? If I don't stop this monster, there won't be an Earth to defend!"

Piccolo then looks behind him and sees the full moon. He then states, "Wait..." Then he remembers Raditz's words from when he was hiding from the gang to Raditz's rants, 'Do you have any idea what you've done? Your true power is gone now. Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon.' Piccolo continues, "...The moon! They need the moon!" Piccolo then effortlessly fires an energy shot that destroys the moon, without a second thought.

As the moon fades away to sparkling dust, Gohan transforms back into the baby boy he is. Naked, and passed out, but himself again. Piccolo lands next to Gohan, and laments, "So that's the secret of the Saiyan's power. It's that tail. Somehow it gives them the ability to transform at the full moon. In that case, it was for the best that I'd destroyed it. If Gohan did this much damage, I hate to think of what the other two Saiyans would've done when they arrive. Without the moon, they won't be able to transform, it will be a more leveled playing field. In fact, we have an advantage, because we know their tails are a weakness. Which means right now, that tail is a liability."

Piccolo then removes Gohan's tail with a tug. He continues, "There. Now I guess you need some new clothes and a sword will help. Now you can't say I never gave you anything, kid." And with a concentration of magic, he gives Gohan a sword and clothes that look like Goku's clothes with the demon kanji on it.

Piccolo then chuckles, "The clothes are like your dads, but the symbol shows your from MY camp. Alright, I've already done more for you than I intended. I don't have time to babysit you anymore. I have my own training. But if you can survive for six months on your own, you'll see me again. And that's when you'll learn the art of fighting the hard way. I'll teach you everything. That's right, you'll learn to be just like me." Piccolo then flies away with a sinister smile.

In the morning, Gohan wakes up and starts thinking of how he got off the spire. As he prepares to wonder around, he falls over, hollering, "What? My tail's gone!" Then he finds the sword, and now his survival begins. On snake way, Naruto bellows, "Oh dear lord! I've never been so hungry in my life! I need ramen or else I'll die...Again!" Goku adds, "He's right! I thought we wouldn't even have starvation! We need a buffet at some point!" While Kurama mumbles, "Morons."

Back at Kame House, Bulma exclaims, "Hooray! Krillin just called! He's found Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu! They're now going to the Lookout to train!" Then suddenly there's a sudden thunderstorm, and then a bright light. What is found is a group of people. When the ninja look over them, Killer B hollers, "Bro! You went through the Throw as well! WOOH!" Tsunade looks over one girl and shakes her, begging, "Wake up, Shizune."

Meanwhile Hinata's crying over one girl and is telling her cousin, "Neji, it's Hanabi...I thought I'd never see her again." Meanwhile, Sakura is trying to wake up a boy and a man, while asking, "Konohamaru? Iruka Sensei? Would you please wake up?" There are other people, but they are just random ninja from Konoha and Kumo. When they slowly awaken, Tsunade tends to A, who asks, "Lady Hokage...You honor me to tend to me."

Tsunade then asks, "What exactly happened?" A answers, "That War Hawk Danzo was experimenting with that wasteland my bro vanished in. Long story short, two entire villages were teleported to...Wherever we are." Tsunade then asks, "Well this brings up a question: Where are the others?"

 **Planet Shade, AKA Outworld**

Danzo is escorted by Fu and Torune towards the throne room of this emperor. Inside, they find an extremely muscular man wearing a helmet with a skull to cover his face. He asks, "What do you want with the conqueror of worlds, old man?" And Danzo answers, "I wish to serve you, Shao Kahn. I offer my men of Root."

 **Planet Earth, the Turtle School, Age 762, April 29th**

After what seemed like an eternity, the ninjas, both original and new, have successfully finished training with the 50 pound shells. Now Roshi tells them, "Congratulations! Now you get to work with 100 pound shells!" All but the five new students fall to the ground. Eventually, they all graduate and go to train with Kami, Mr. Popo, and Korin at his Lookout. 6 months after Raditz's arrival, Piccolo starts training Gohan himself after he's survived by himself.

Meanwhile, Goku, Naruto, and Kurama are crawling on their bellies the final length of Snake Way. Eventually, Goku chuckles, "Guys! We made it! We reached the end!" The three look and see the finned tail at the end of the road. Naruto hollers, "Believe it!" While Kurama exhales, "Finally!" As they go the rest of the way, Goku asks, "Wait...Where's King Kai? Is this some kind of bad joke?" Naruto adds, "Yeah. There's nothing here."

Kurama then tells them, "Ku, ku, ku. (A/N: I think that's how Kurama chuckles) Look up morons." And what the three see is a tiny green planet, smaller than the moon. Goku then flies up there with Naruto flying for the first time as well. Naruto screams along the way, "Ramen here I come! Believe it!" As they fly closer, they see the green is grass, and there are trees, and a yellow house, and a red vintage car.

Then suddenly, they drop like an anvil in the old school cartoons towards the planet. The three struggle to stand back up on the tiny planet. Kurama states, "This is nuts! It's ten times heavier here than on earth!" Eventually, a monkey appears in their sight, making Kurama ask, "Brother Son?" While Goku asks, "Wow...Hi. Are you King Kai?" The monkey just jumps up and down. The three then introduce themselves and ask for training.

The monkey continues to jump up and down. Then the monkey stops and raises his hands up and…'Walks like an egyptian'. While hooting. And the three follow suit. Then a voice says, "I thought I'd seen it all." The three turn to a blue skinned man in a black uniform and black sunglasses and black hat with antennas, and Goku asks, "Who are you?" Then chuckles, "Guess. It rhymes with pie...Got it? I'm King Kai!"

Kurama then asks, "So who's the monkey?" King Kai answers, "Him, he's my favorite monkey. Bubbles." King Kai then continues, "But enough about that, tell me a joke." The three look confused, making King Kai say, "Alright, I'll start. Here's an easy one. My uncles so large that when he sits around the house, he sits around the house!" King Kai then starts chuckling. Kurama then asks, "Aren't we here for another reason?"

Naruto speaks up, "He's right, sir. We're here to train with you. Believe it." King Kai blurts out, "Are you crazy!? I don't train anyone with no sense of humor! You three wouldn't know a joke if it kicked you in the head!" Goku and Naruto laugh their heads off, while Naruto taps Kurama to make him laugh as well. King Kai then forms a smirk at this. King Kai then states, "On second thought. I can train you."

As the three celebrate, King Kai continues, "But first, you must pass my test. Make me laugh, and you're in." The three warriors eyes widen. King Kai continues, "What's up? Surely you know a joke or two. It just has to be funny." The three scream, "WHAT!?" Kurama then states with a grim smirk, "If you get cold, stand in the corner. It's a perfect 90 degrees." King Kai bursts out laughing and states, "Oh my...The Kitsune is going to be trained!"

Goku then states, "Why did the chicken cross the road? It was too far to fly!" As King Kai laughs at this, Naruto then said, "What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college? Bison!" King Kai laughs very loud at all of this. King Kai regains his composure and told the three, "Alright, kids, with my training you will be the prince of puns." Naruto then whimpers, "But King Kai, we came here in the training of martial arts."

King Kai gets into fighting stance and says, "Alright, show me what you got. Don't hold back, I'm stronger than I look." The three get into fighting stance, then Goku looks off. King Kai asks, "What's wrong?" And Goku answers, "It's this place. For some reason I can't get used to it at all." King Kai asks, "Hmm...You came from the earth, didn't you?" The three nod, and King Kai continues, "Yes, I'm surprised you three can even walk around. You see, this planet might be small, but the gravity is ten times heavier than the Earth's."

King Kai gets out of stance and walks up to the three, and tells them, "Go ahead and jump as high as you can." All three go do a jump above the house, only to fall once again. King Kai thinks, 'These three have talent if they can jump that high. There's hope for them. Maybe.' King Kai then speaks up, "Alright, let's begin the training. Now then, how long do you three intend to stay here?" Goku answers, "Well, for as long as possible. But we've been down snake way for so long I don't know how much time we have left."

Naruto then adds, "There are these villains called Saiyan Warriors that are on the way to earth to kill everyone on it. We have to stop them!" King Kai's antennas move around and he state, "Alright, let's find that ruthless bunch. We need to find out the exact day they're going to arrive on Earth." And suddenly, everything becomes white to King Kai, then he sees the expanse of space. Then he sees the attack balls. He states, "There they are!"

King Kai sees the two occupants and continues, "I'm afraid they don't get any stronger than those two. According to my calculation, they'll arrive in 88 days. But you should forget the training. It's no use." Goku and Naruto break down laughing, with Goku telling him, "Good one, King Kai!" King Kai then tells them, "You three can be trained in 88 days, no problem. The problem is...The two saiyans are stronger than me."

Goku screams, "WHAT!?" While Naruto adds, "NO WAY!" King Kai continues, "In order to win, you have to be stronger than me." King Kai then calls on Bubbles, and tells the three, "Bubbles is used to the extreme gravity, so you three have to catch him. Once you catch him, you'll be able to move around ideally enough to endure the training." Bubbles runs off while the three students struggle to catch him.

After failing to catch Bubbles, the three then have their first meal since starting this journey, with Goku eating his usual of three of everything, with Naruto having nothing but ramen, and Kurama eating steak with his muzzle, Bubbles is enjoying a banana, and King Kai is just watching the three eat alongside Bubbles. After eating, the process of trying to catch Bubbles repeats for a long time, till on May 9th, at different times of the day, all three students catch Bubbles the monkey. 

King Kai then says, "Alright, no more monkey business." Then he starts chuckling to himself. Then he inhales, then screams a strange sound. He then said, "There's nothing like yelling at the top of the lungs." Then he turns around and stares out at the horizon. Then suddenly the scream returns. King Kai puns, "That, my friends, is a long distance call." He chuckles at his pun. Then suddenly, a humanoid grasshopper a little bigger than Goku's hand appears.

The cricket then states, "Alright, listen up! My names Gregory, and I'm King Kai's most trusted attendant!" King Kai adds, "Gregory is the next test." Then a mallet materialises in King Kai's hands. He then tosses it, while saying, "Goku, catch!" Goku catches it, then falls to the ground. King Kai then makes two more for Naruto and Kurama, then tells them, "Now kids, try to hit Gregory with those mallets. If you complete this, I'll train you personally."

Gregory then tells them, "Catch me if you can!" And as he flies around the planet at lightning speed, the three students struggle to chase after him, Kurama especially, since his mallet has to be held in his mouth. As they chase him around, they destroy King Kai's car, making him scream in anguish. Eventually, King Kai calls out, "Time out! Dinner time!" The three eat the same thing as the last time they stuffed their face.

As they eat, King Kai comments, "You saiyans sure do have an appetite." Goku then gets serious and asks, "The saiyans, what do you know about them? I mean I am one, but I have no memory of them." King Kai then tells them all, "Now, a long time ago, before you were born, there were two tribes that lived on Planet Vegeta, called Planet Plant back then. There were your ancestors the Saiyans, and another called the Tuffles."

He continues, "The Tuffles were an advanced civilization. They had cities much like the ones on earth. But in the arid wastelands of Vegeta, outside the cities, the Saiyans lived in primitive fashion. They were larger in size compared to the Tuffles, but fewer in numbers. One thing they had in common, were their monkey tails. Another trait was how brutal and violent they are. But because of their numbers, the Tuffles never worried."

He then adds, "That is until the day...They attacked. And so the Saiyan-Tuffle war began. While the Saiyans had the element of surprise, the Tuffles had advanced technology. And just when it seemed when there was no end to the fighting, something happened that only happens once every 8 years: A full moon. I'm sure you know that with a full moon, your power multiplies by a factor of ten. It didn't take long for the Saiyans to take over the planet, with the Tuffles extinct."

He laments, "Yet the Saiyans victory lead to infighting, forcing them to try to travel the stars to satiate their desires, all of which ended in failure. Yet not long after, the Saiyans met the Arcosians, who had money and technology, but their homeworld Arcos was a dump. So they chose to hire the Saiyans to conquer a planet for them, an unholy partnership formed. This partnership has been called the Frieza Fighters or the Planet Trade Organization."

He continues, "This force started coercing and enslaving other races into their forces, building so many space pods that it was hard to keep count. The saiyans were very powerful, even having babies sent into the unknown. But all misdeeds get their just reward. A vast series of meteors came to the planet, which was demolished. Only a handful of Saiyans survived, and you are one of them."

Goku then tells him, "No! I'm not one of them." At the Lookout, everyone completes Kami's training, and begin training themselves. Back at King Kai's the students finally tap Gregory on the forehead, giving to him three goose eggs. King Kai then thinks, 'There are 70 days left. They can do it. They can master Kaioken.' Now the Z Fighters have entered the final leg of training, but the Saiyans near Jupiter. Will it be enough? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

A/N: Alright, here's a review that is in one of the reviews that I feel I need to explain: "NinjaFang1331-Awesome job with the chapter, but i have to say that Naruto's power is a little low. Maybe it could be 65 or 75." I mean, I kind of get it that Naruto should be strong, but the characters were sent to earth before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, which was a battle when Naruto would be at his strongest. It was also meant to quickly send Naruto to heaven to train with King Kai.

I mean, I get that Naruto was holding his own in the fight with Gaara, but I never felt like it was 65/75 strong, and the only times he could reach that level was if he tapped into Kurama's chakra, something he needs to be in great stress to use. If this didn't feel like a good enough answer, then I'll change it.


	5. War Walks Among Us

**War Walks Among Us**

Age 762, November 2nd. Everyone on Earth and Other World have completed their training. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells his students, "Alright. Let's review. Bubbles, you're up." After all three chase and catch Bubbles effortlessly, King Kai adds, "Next, Gregory." With their mallets, the three finish effortlessly. King Kai continues, "Next up, the Spirit Bomb." The three charge up ki as they are enveloped in a white light.

With a oversized brick as tests, the three destroy them with the Spirit Bomb. After the success, King Kai warns, "Don't forget, kids, the energy used to form the Spirit Bomb is gathered from all form of life. From trees, from animals, from plants, even the particles of the air and atmosphere contribute to the Spirit Bomb. Therefore, you must be very careful, you mastered the Spirit Bomb here, but on Earth, with all the life on it, and if you tap into the untapped energy of the sun, you could destroy the world you're trying to save."

King Kai continues, "Personally, you should use the Spirit Bomb as a last resort. Now, the Saiyans will arrive tomorrow, so it's time you be resurrected." King Kai suddenly gasps loudly, "Oh no! I forgot to take into account how long it would take you to get to the Checkout Station down Snake Way!" Goku asks, "But what about zapping us to the check in station?" Everyone is freaking out, so Kurama asks, "Aren't we strong enough to get there very quickly?"

King Kai answers, "He's right! We have to tell your friends to resurrect you right away! Touch my shoulder! Tell your friends with your mind!" The three touch King Kai's shoulder, and the entire world goes black as Goku talks to Master Roshi, and Naruto talks to Kakashi. After the long awaited greetings, Goku asks, "Master Roshi, did you collect the Dragon Balls?" Roshi answers, "Sure did. All seven."

Goku said, "Good! We need to be resurrected as soon as possible. Those Saiyans will arrive sometime tomorrow. And the worst part is that the others will have to stall them till we arrive." After that, King Kai tells the students, "Kids, I have a gift. You can't go to battle in rags." With a zap, Goku is now wearing a fresh version of his regular outfit with King Kai's symbol on the back, and Naruto now wears an orange and black version of his regular outfit, with his symbol on the arm sleeves.

At the ninja village, outside the Kame House, with a lot of characters wearing new clothes (Shippuden clothes), Shenron is summoned, "ETERNAL DRAGON! WE SUMMON YOU!" Lightning bolts shoot out of the Dragon Balls as the sky turns black. One lightning bolt becomes a roaring dragon with green scales and red eyes. Shenron booms, "Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish, now!"

Oolong the pig sheepishly asks, "Mr. Dragon, can you destroy the Saiyans on their way to earth?" Shenron answers, "No. Because the Guardian of Earth created me. I cannot grant that wish because it exceeds his power." Roshi says, "Then I wish for the beings Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kurama to be resurrected." The dragon booms, "So be it! Your wish has been granted!" With glowing eyes, Goku and Naruto's halo vanish as Kurama vanishes.

The cloud that Kurama was is then absorbed into Goku, returning to his rightful place. Goku and Naruto give to King Kai their thanks, and fly off for the beginning of Snake Way. Back on Earth, the Saiyans crash land in East City at 11:43, where people are just enjoying their lives, not knowing what is coming. The impact destroys a building and create craters in one of the city streets.

The attack balls open up to Nappa and Vegeta stepping out. The two levitate out of the crater, and with a flick of his finger, Nappa destroys the city. Across the world, it was like a second sun...Or Armageddon...Or maybe both. After the flash ends, Vegeta yells at Nappa, "Did you not think about the possibility of a dragon ball!? You could've wasted this whole trip!" Nappa mutters, "Sorry…"

Vegeta shrugs, "What's done can't be undone. Now let's find the highest power level, that will probably be the one to defeat Raditz." As they look at their scouters, Nappa asks, "How's this possible? There are almost fifty people here with power levels over a thousand?" Vegeta answers, "How should I know? Not to worry, let's start with the strongest." After a while, Nappa tells Vegeta, "I just spotted two. They are definitely the highest power levels."

At the Kame House, the ninja's and martial artists/spectators that aren't fighting are watching on the TV. As they watch, Oolong states, "It's official. We are all doomed." Roshi adds, "You are right, but in a certain way. If most of us go there, it will be slaughter, so we can send those that trained at Kami's first and with Piccolo: Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, as well as ten shinobi and kunoichi: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Darui, B, Gaara, Guy, A, Sasuke, and Kakashi. And we still have to wait for Goku and Naruto."

Nappa and Vegeta fly as fast as they can towards the two power levels. Across the world, these Z Fighters converge to prepare the fight with the Saiyans in the wasteland, where Piccolo and Gohan (Who now wears a purple gi) are. At the ruins of the City, Yajirobe brags about the Z Fighters to every news station and military officer that arrived at the ground zero. Across the world, all the animals flee as fast as they can from the Saiyans, feeling their presence.

One by one, Krillin, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Gaara. When Gaara lands, he tells everyone, "They're here." Everyone looks to see Vegeta and Nappa in the sky, who lands immediately. Piccolo ends the silence, "I'm only going to say this once: Leave this planet. This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive." Vegeta adds, "That voice...I see, you're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago."

"My voice?" Asks the confused Piccolo. Vegeta answers, "Right. Didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as communicators." Nappa asks, "Huh? The green ones from Namek, isn't he?" As everyone gets confused, Vegeta answers, "Yes, he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Piccolo repeats, "I'm from Namek." Jiraiya shrugs, "Huh, he's from outer space...Who would've thought it?" Tsunade answers, "I did."

Vegeta asks/gloats, "You didn't know..? Well, what a surprise. Surely you must've expected something before now? The green skin and pointy ears is a dead give away, don't you think?" Piccolo thinks, 'So, I'm from the planet Namek! I can't believe it, but at the same time, I know it's true...Yes, it's true!' Vegeta asks, "It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls, now tell us: Where are they?"

Piccolo gets into fighting stance, with the others following, except Jiraiya, who is charging up Sage Mode. Across the world, Kami learns the truth as well. Meanwhile, the media has arrived to document the story, but Nappa angrily destroys one of the helicopters. Afterwards, Vegeta removes his scouter and commands, "Nappa, remove your scouter. It's obvious they are hiding their power levels. It'll rise the moment the fighting starts, meaning the figures are unreliable."

Nappa adds, "Yeah, your right. That fool Raditz got fooled by their power levels and got killed because of it." The Scouters are dropped, and the gloves are off (The first is literal and the second is figurative). Vegeta tells Nappa, "It's time for us to have fun, or better yet, get the Saibamen ready. There should be six left." Nappa pulls out a small jar with six pea like seeds in them, makes a hole with his massive finger, places the seeds in the hole, and adds a green liquid.

Tsunade asks, "What is this, gardening?" Piccolo answers, "I don't think so." Suddenly, out of the ground pops six little green men. Krillin remarks, "At least their shorter than me." Gohan is trembling, which Krillin comforts, "Gohan! Don't take your eyes off of theirs!" Gohan stutters, "R-Right!" Piccolo adds, "There's nothing to be afraid of." Gaara adds, "Let's get this over with already."

The Saibamen jump at the warriors right away. The warriors, minus Gohan and Jiraiya, jump in to fight as well, and all Gohan can see are wildly moving lines. Eventually, the movement stops as the Z Fighters are in a standoff with the Saibamen, while one appears behind Gohan, tackling him to the ground. Luckily Piccolo jumps to Gohan's aide, intimidating them. Piccolo reassures, "Gohan, don't lose your nerves." 

Afterwards, the Saibamen go back to the Saiyan creators, then a voice calls out, "Krillin!" Everyone looks to see the last of the Z Fighters have arrived. This includes Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamato, Darui, Killer B, Guy, A, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Nappa snorts, "What shrimp! Saibamen, make them suffer." A voice hollers, "Just a minute!" And Yamcha lands next to his allies. When Yamcha lands, Vegeta states, "Nappa, I count sixteen. If we grow the Tennenmen, then we will have 16 Vs. 16."

He asks, "How about we make a game out of this? A turn based 1 on 1 match with no interruptions, and the winner is the one that lives. It's just a game." Piccolo snarls, "Ridiculous! Stop beating around the bush and let's settle this right here and now!" Nappa whispers, "Vegeta, the Tennenmen seeds were left at the pods." While Nappa's advising Vegeta, Piccolo is calmed by the other Z Fighters and convinced to go along.

Krillin tells him, "Goku and Naruto haven't arrived yet, so this'll buy us time." Tien steps forward, and tells everyone, "I'll go first. Now come and get me!" Nappa cackles at this, but sends one of the Saibamen forward to fight. The Saibaman charges at Tien, splitting his enlarged cranium to spit acid into the arena. Tien dodged and with a powerful elbow knocks out the Saibaman. As the Z Fighters celebrate, Nappa blurts out, "Impossible! The Saibamen have a power level of 1200! They're on par with Raditz!"

Vegeta states, "Well there's the problem. We brought with us a batch that matched Raditz, and we never assumed that they'd become stronger than Raditz. It's simple arithmetic." As Vegeta says this, the Saibaman struggles back up, only for Vegeta to turn it's insides out and cook it. Once the deed was done, Vegeta told Nappa, "Don't bother getting the Tennenmen, they are the same power level of the other Saibamen, it'd be pointless."

Vegeta asks, "Now. who's going to be next?" Krillin is about to step forward, when Yamcha stops him and steps forward instead. The two charge at each other and vanish. However, the spectators quickly figure out to use their other senses. They are moving around like lightning, and not just their movement, but their punches as well, neither able to gain an edge. However, Yamcha wins when the Saibaman tries to claw him, and Yamcha dodges and uses the Kamehameha.

As Yamcha returns to his friends, the Saibaman zips towards him and latches onto him. The creature then explodes, killing Yamcha in a bright flash. Vegeta smirks, "Yes. That will do." Piccolo blurts out, "What a fiend! He blew himself up!" Krillin rushes to Yamcha and checks for a pulse. He grumbles, "He's dead...I was suppose to fight next...It should've been me!" And he lets out a scream, while becoming serious.

Krillin hollers, "You bastards! EVERYONE STAY OUT OF MY WAY! I'm fighting the last ones by myself!" At Kame House, everyone watched what happened, and nobody cried more than Bulma. Back with Krillin, he moves his arms into position, and as his hands glowed, he fires a slow moving blast at a charging Saibaman. The Saibaman dodges, only for Krillin to curve it in the sky. Piccolo screams, "EVERYONE MOVE!"

The blast multiplies, creating a downpour of golden energy. The blast destroys all but one Saibaman. The Saibaman was destroyed afterward by Piccolo. Nappa steps up to fight all the Z Fighters. He states, "First off...I'm starting with you." He charges at Krillin, only for Piccolo to appear and send a wave of energy that Nappa dodges, and Nappa kicks Piccolo across the wasteland.

Nappa starts charging, and it's almost like the entire arena became darkness itself, with the only light being Nappa, surrounded by lightning. Chiaotzu tries to fight back, but is shot away by Nappa's mouth blast. Nappa stares down Tien as he charges with enough force to remove Tien's arm with three punches. Tien tries to fight back. Key word, tried, and all it got him was a kick to the face by Nappa.

Luckily Tien isn't dead, and his stump has been cauterized. Krillin runs to his friends aide, and is spotted by Nappa, which resulted in a series of explosions. Krillin survived the warning shots, forcing him to keep his distance from Tien. And the warning shot was a circle hole that was bottomless, almost like the Tri Beam attack. Krillin starts screaming, "Chiaotzu!? Where's Chiaotzu!?"

Vegeta hollers, "Nappa! Behind you!" Nappa turns and sees Chiaotzu latch onto his back. As Nappa struggles to get Chiaotzu off his back, the mime starts glowing. Nappa quickly starts dashing at several rock formations and crashes into them, forcing Chiaotzu into great pain. Everyone is watching with concern of his well being, and admiration for his bravery. With Tien, he is spoken to telepathically.

 _Tien...Thank you._ Tien asks, "What are you saying, Chiaotzu?" _I enjoyed being your friend._ Tien starts screaming, "DON'T DO IT CHIAOTZU! YOU'VE ALREADY DIED ONCE! THE DRAGON CAN'T BRING BACK THE SAME PERSON TWICE! YOU'LL DIE FOR GOOD!" _Farewell, Tien. Please don't die._ The glowing of Chiaotzu intensifies, and eventually explodes, taking Nappa with him.

As this happens, everyone is shocked, but none more than Tien, who remembers all of his memories with Chiaotzu. He just screams, "CHIAOTZU!" To everyone's dismay, Nappa survived, no cuts, no burns, not even his armor is cracked. Krillin asks, "How can this be? If he survived that...Then Chiaotzu died for NOTHING!" Nappa asks, "So, who's next?" Tien grumbles, "You'll pay for this! You're definitely going to pay for this!"

Tien charges Nappa and fights him with one arm, with Nappa effortlessly dodging and blocking. However, Tien started getting weaker and was being beaten by Nappa. Elsewhere, Piccolo finds Vegeta still confident, so Piccolo warns, "You won't be standing there with that confidence for long. When Goku and Naruto Uzumaki arrives, you'll be running with your tail between your legs." Vegeta asks, "So who're they? An ace in the hole?"

Piccolo answers, "Just look forward to it." Nappa finishes beating up Tien and flies up into the sky. When Nappa goes to strike, Piccolo, Krillin, Tsunade, Gaara, Yamato, Darui, Killer B, Guy, A, Sasuke, and Kakashi go to attack him. Gohan is too shocked to do anything, and Jiraiya is still charging his Sage Mode. Piccolo punches Nappa to the other Z Fighters. They treat him like a volleyball and spike him towards Gohan and Jiraiya, expecting an attack.

Gohan instead runs behind a rock in fear, forcing those in the sky to attack instead. Nappa dodges, and he attacks Darui, Guy, and A, killing those three with a punch so hard that it destroyed their skulls. At the Lookout, Kami states a grim phrase, "Piccolo will be killed today." The fighting continues between the Z Fighters and Nappa, with Gohan and Jiraiya still watching. Nappa eventually forces all of his opponents back to earth with powerful punches.

Gohan runs to Piccolo's aide, but is pushed aside due to Piccolo being angry with him. He growls, "We don't need cowards like you. Go home right now!" Piccolo and the others continue the fight, while Gohan goes to tend to Tien. Tien starts hearing Chiaotzu call out, "Tien...I'm sorry. I didn't do any good." Tien stands tall and looks to the battle. He promises, "Chiaotzu, I will avenge you! And then I'll come see you. I won't let you be alone on the other side."

Tien starts glowing a gold color, and he puts his hand into a crescent moon shape and aims at Nappa. He screams, "Tri Beam Cannon!" The blast is like a ray of light that envelopes Nappa. When the light fades, there is a huge billow of smoke. Yet Nappa survives, with the shoulder pads of his armor destroyed. Tien collapses and dies. At this, Krillin yells, "Goku! Naruto! We need you!"

Vegeta thinks, "Goku? They've been saying that name for a while. Could he be…?" The Z Fighters in the air land, and Nappa charges them. However, Vegeta screams, "Nappa!" Nappa freezes in place, and everyone stares at Vegeta, who continues, "I have to ask them something. This Goku you keep talking about, it wouldn't happen to be Kakarot, is it?" Kakashi answers, "Yeah. Raditz kept calling him that."

Vegeta laughs at learning Goku is Kakarot. He adds, "It's funny that you people are falling back on Kakarot. He couldn't even stand up to Raditz, and this Naruto was taken out by a single attack by Raditz. What good will he do here?" Krillin answers, "He's a lot stronger now than he was back then." Sasuke adds, "And even though Naruto's an idiot, even I have to not overlook him. He just might surprise you as well."

Nappa bellows through laughter, "So where are they? Are they cowards?" Gohan screams, "Don't look down on my dad! He'll be here!" And Kakashi adds, "And my lateness probably rubbed off on Naruto. I do get lost down the path of life." Vegeta says, "Interesting. We'll wait till Kakarot and Naruto arrives." Nappa hollers, "Lame! I'm putting these fools out right now!" Vegeta raises his hand up, showing three fingers, and adds, "Three hours is how long we're waiting."

Nappa groans, "That's absurd! I'm killing them now!" Vegeta retorts, "Are you questioning me, Nappa?" Nappa mumbles, "No, sir...Sorry, sir..." While waiting, Piccolo stares daggers at Gohan, disappointed in the boy. Gaara asks, "Is anyone else curious as to why the giant is submissive to the one that isn't fighting?" Tsunade answers, "I have. And what I'm guessing, it means one thing: That man is way stronger than him."

Nappa bellows, "I'm bored! I need a challenge!" Jiraiya stops charging, and now his eyes are like a toad's, his nose is puffy, and there are two elderly toads sitting on his shoulder. Jiraiya responds, "I'm ready to fight. Prepare for Sage Mode." Nappa asks, "Can I kill this fool?" Vegeta dryly responds, "If you want to be entertained for a little while, go ahead." Nappa charges at Jiraiya, who shouts, "Art of the raging lion mane!"

His hair becomes alive, almost like a giant snake monster of legend, and charges at Nappa, who dodges. Once Nappa dodges, Jiraiya then fires a fireball from his mouth at the man. Nappa rushes through the fireball and is barely burnt by the attack. The female toad on Jiraiya's shoulder ask, "Why must we always be summoned in the worst situations?" The male toad answers, "Now's not the time. When Jiraiya boy needs us, he needs us."

Jiraiya adds, "It's true. The man I'm fighting is unlike anything I've ever fought, boss. So I need all the help I can get." The male toad fires a shot of water with enough pressure to cut earth, yet Nappa continues to dodge. The female toad hollers, "This hairless ape won't stop dodging!" The three then charge up a super attack, one shooting wind, another fire, and another oil, that then swirls together into a super attack, with Jiraiya screaming, "Sage Art: Phantom Boiling Oil!"

Jiraiya uses this as a distraction as everyone jumps onto elevated stone as the arena becomes liquified. Jiraiya removes his shoes and his hands and feet expand into toad limbs. Jiraiya jumps at Nappa with a swirling sphere, screaming, "Massive Rasengan!" The attack hits Nappa head-on, who shreds it with a punch, forcing the male toad to throw out a smoke bomb at the last second. Jiraiya takes this moment to land on a rock, and Nappa landing on a second.

Jiraiya grumbles, "Taijutsu doesn't work, Ninjutsu doesn't work, not even Ki works." The male toad assumes, "All that's left is Genjutsu, and Ma hates using it." Nappa charges Jiraiya, and punches him into a rock formation, which the rocks then destroys his left arm, leaving nothing but a shredded shirt sleeve and blood. Tsunade cries, "Jiraiya!" He tells her, "I'm fine. Just a scratch." Nappa charges at Jiraiya once again, and Jiraiya fights him one handed, much like Tien did.

Jiraiya powers up a rasengan, which misses Nappa's head, who punches him so hard that it kills Jiraiya. The two toads at that moment vanish back to where they came from. Jiraiya falls to the ground, as the boiling oil vanishes. Jiraiya's last thoughts were, "This is how Jiraiya the Gallant ends...And the world with him." Along Snake Way, Naruto feels something, almost like a pat on the back, and wonders what the heck just happened.

After a while, Nappa grows impatient and goes to destroy a military fleet. At the check-out station, Naruto and Goku are getting closer and closer, and Kami is waiting to take them back to the Lookout. Without saying, 'hello' or 'bye,' the two head off for battle with the Saiyans, with Goku making a quick stop to get Senzu Beans. Unfortunately, the three hours are up, and Nappa prepares to continue the fight. Nappa discards his armor, and cracks his knuckles.

Piccolo whispers, "I have a plan: The tail. Grab the tail. That was always Goku's weakness, and it was Raditz's as well." Krillin adds, "I'll distract him, then somebody will grab his tail, and then the rest will attack." Krillin charges at Nappa as planned, and Piccolo goes to grab his tail. Before Krillin can be punched Nappa, he shoots himself into the air. This gave Piccolo the opportunity to grab Nappa's tail.

Gohan charges forward, Tsunade charges forward, Gaara charges forward with violent sand, Yamato charges forward with fast growing wood, Killer B charges with all his swords, Sasuke charged forward, and Kakashi charges at him. Nappa smirks and elbows Piccolo in the forehead. Vegeta asks, "Did you really think we hadn't evolved beyond the weakness in our tails? Any Saiyan can do it, but some foolishly don't" He was referring to Raditz.

Nappa tosses Piccolo's unconscious body to his allies. Nappa walks up to Gohan, his next victim. He kicks Gohan, his boot the size of Gohan, and slaps Gohan into a rock formation. Gohan stands back up, but is beaten. He charges at Gohan, only to have Krillin and the others save him by beating up Nappa. When Nappa retaliates, they were able to dodge, and Krillin charges a disk of ki, he calls out, "Now or never...Destructo Disk!"

Nappa doesn't flinch, till Vegeta calls out, "Nappa! Don't touch it!" Nappa moves away at the last second, but cuts himself just below the eye, and the attack destroys an entire rock formation the size of a mountain. Nappa screams, "YOU CUT ME! You scarred my beautiful face! And now you'll pay!" Nappa fires an attack at Krillin, and the moment he dodges, he prepares another. Piccolo finally woke up and attacks Nappa at this moment.

Nappa hollers, "You namekian trash! The only reason you're minus a head is because we need you alive!" Suddenly, Piccolo and everyone but the Saiyans look in one direction, with Piccolo asking, "What in the world is that power I'm sensing? It's incredible! And it's heading right this way!" Gohan cries, "It's my dad! He's different somehow, but I know it's him!" Kakashi adds, "I sense Naruto as well! It feels just the Fourth Hokage's power!"

Sasuke smirks, "Better late than never; eh, loser?" Nappa barks, "Bah! It's nothing more than a distraction! Nobody can sense power levels without a scouter! You're bluffing!" Tsunade retorts, "You're wrong...Those two might be knuckleheads, but they are never cowards." Vegeta picks up his scouter and looks around, and Vegeta trembles. He tells Nappa, "Something is definitely heading this way. It's two power levels, but it can't be Kakarot and this Naruto, they're too high."

He continues, "Whatever's coming, both have a power level of 5,000." Nappa bellows, "Impossible!" Vegeta barks, "Nappa, quickly kill them all!" Nappa asks, "What about the Namek?" So Vegeta answers, "We don't need these fools anymore! It's all clear, it was the Namekians that created the Dragon Balls! I've heard of a planet called Namek, home of the Namekians, that made magical items that grant wishes! I always thought it was a legend, but it's true!"

He adds with a cackle, "We can just go to a planet full of Namekians instead of a planet with one! He's expendable!" Gohan tells Piccolo, "Piccolo, get out of here! If you die, all our friends can't be brought back!" Nappa stares at Gohan and threatens, "And for that, you go first." Nappa charges at Gohan, who kicks him away. Gaara thinks, "That kick was as strong as Lee's, how's that possible for a toddler?"

Nappa prepares an energy attack, while across the world, Kami states, "It's time." Nappa launches the attack, and at the last second, Piccolo moves in front of Gohan, taking the whole attack. During that moment, Piccolo remembered everything that he went through with Gohan, his first friend.

A/N: To help better understand the naruto characters included in fights, those that will fight are to be on a top ten list. The fighters for the Saiyan Saga has been set, but the Namek Saga, Android Saga, and Majin Saga haven't been decided. Also, everyone is pretty much part II/Shippuden now.

A/N: Questions to answer:

1)Darkjaden-Does Naruto still have Ashura Chakra? Yes, and Sasuke has Indra's, and Hinata has Hamura's, although like canon, each hasn't been tapped into yet. If I missed any, let me know.

Power Levels:

Gohan-1000

Piccolo-1400

Krillin-1100

Tsunade-1300

Jiraiya-1250

Jiraiya (Sage Mode Charging)-1250 and Rising

Jiraiya (Sage Mode)-3500

Gaara-1200

Tien-1830

Chiaotzu-610

Yamato-1450

Darui-1500

Killer B-1550

Guy-1600

A-1650

Sasuke-1425

Kakashi-1700

Yamcha-1480

Goku-5000

Naruto-5000

Saibamen-1200

6 Saibamen-7200

Nappa-4000

Vegeta-18,000


	6. Horsemen of Death's Arrival

**The Horseman of Death's Arrival**

It was strange watching Piccolo take the full power of Nappa's attack. He cried out as if his soul was being ripped from his body and the soul being burnt by the forces of hell. He stood without hesitation, but it was obvious he was in pain, it could be told without the screaming. When the smoke clears, Piccolo's flesh has smoke rising from it. He gasps, "Get out of here...Gohan…" He gags and collapses.

Gohan crawls to the man, begging, "Mr. Piccolo...Why did you save me?" Piccolo ignores the question, "You have to get out of here...Hurry, or else…" Gohan cries, "Don't die! Dad will be here soon to beat him for us! Please!" Elsewhere, Goku and Naruto can sense someone is dying, but don't know who, while Kami starts dying, he states, "Goku didn't make it in time...Yet in the end, Piccolo has surpassed me…" Kami suddenly starts fading in and out of existence.

Piccolo bemoans, "What a pitiful tale...Imagine, Demon King Piccolo, of all people, protecting the son of his most hated enemy...Nothing could be worse...Gohan...You're the only one to ever speak decently to me…" Upon closer inspection, Piccolo is crying. He continues, "This past year hasn't been so bad...Don't die, Goha-" He never finished the sentence. Gohan cries, "Mr. Piccolo!" Everyone but the Saiyans, even Sasuke, feel sorry for the child and former demon.

He lets out an animalistic roar of anger and sadness, and stares at Nappa with killer intent. Kakashi's eyes widen, thinking, "Dear Kami, his eyes are like the Uchiha...He's angry now." Gohan puts the back of his hands to his forehead and screams, "MASENKO!" Everyone but Nappa can feel his energy, and Vegeta can only see his power through his scouter. Vegeta squeaks, "What!? 2800!?

The golden attack is shot, only for Nappa to deflect it at a rock. Nappa marches towards Gohan, prepared to destroy the child. With a wild cackle, Nappa prepares to step on Gohan and crush him under his boot. Yet when Nappa steps, nothing happens. In fact, Gohan's now nowhere near Nappa, and is riding the flying nimbus. When everyone sees this, Tsunade mutters, "Like student like teacher."

Gaara comments, "About time you got here, Naruto." Killer B hoots, "You fools go to School, cuz the Cool Dudes are here!" Sasuke smirks, "About time those two got here." Kakashi smirks, "Well, at least he actually did get lost on the path of life." Everyone that can sense energy and Vegeta look to the sky and see Goku and Naruto. The two land into the heart of the battlefield. Goku and Naruto ignore the snide remarks of Nappa and Vegeta and check on the fallen.

But when Naruto saw Jiraiya's corpse, the dogs of war were let slip, briefly. His eyes became red and slit, his teeth became fangs, his hands became claws, and it looked like liquid fire was bubbling from his pores. He roars, but his roar is a mix of his own voice and that of Kurama. The roar is mixed with rage and sadness, and he asks, "Who did this?" Nappa pointed to himself with his thumb with a cocky grin on his face.

Nappa brags, "Most of them died with one punch. A midget clown tried to kill me by blowing himself up. Ha! What a joke!" Goku walks towards Nappa, who punches at him, only for Goku to vanish and reappears next to his son. Goku tells him, "I'm sorry we're late. I'm glad that you guys made it. Me and Naruto got senzu beans from Korin." Gohan looks behind Goku and sees Naruto giving to each Z Fighter a senzu bean, allowing them to recover.

Goku continues, "I almost didn't recognize you with how strong you've become." Gohan tells him, "Mr. Piccolo taught me." Goku pats Gohan on the top of his head and tells him, "Tell the others to stay back, the big guy's mine." Gohan stammers, "By yourself, dad!?" Goku starts to stare at Vegeta and Nappa alongside Naruto. Their energy spikes up, which is the cue for the Z Fighters to back away. Naruto's kurama chakra returns at this moment.

The two then power up with a powerful shock wave. As they power up, Nappa asks, "Vegeta, what does the scouter reads on the power levels?" Vegeta removes the scouter, "They're each over 9000!" And crushes the scouter. Nappa bellows, "Over 9000!? That has to be a mistake! A malfunction!" Goku promises, "Don't worry, I won't even use the Kaioken." Vegeta repeats, "Kaioken?"

Nappa charges at the two, but the two vanish. The two reappear kicking Nappa in the back of the neck, sending him face first into the dirt. Naruto smirks, "For such a bragger, you're not that strong. Believe it." Nappa repeats, "Not that strong!?" Goku adds, "He's right. I'm pretty sure that only one of us can beat you." Nappa charges at Goku and tries to punch and kick at him, only for Goku to effortlessly dodge.

Eventually, Goku vanishes, and speaks up, "Over here." And Nappa turns to see Goku is behind him. Goku charges at Nappa, only to vanish and reappear on Nappa's bald head. Nappa attempts to crush him, but this left an opening for Goku to vanish and reappear in front of Nappa, punching the wind out of him. Nappa collapses in pain. Nappa states, "I was commander in chief of the whole Saiyan army! You're nothing!"

Nappa charges at Goku, swinging punches that Goku dodges. Goku punched Nappa back to the ground. Nappa stands back up, screaming, "I THROUGH WITH YOU!" With his body surrounded by lightning, he sends his hand forward, launching a ki shot. Goku smirked, "Alright, here goes!" He took the brunt of the attack, not moving. Goku wasn't hurt. Not even his clothes would need a tailor or dry cleaning to fix a problem that was never created.

Nappa tries another attack, only to be spiked across the arena by a fast moving Goku. Before he can touch the ground, Goku kicks him across once again, into a rock. The earth shaked when Nappa emerged from the rocks he was buried under. And by god (I wonder which) was he pissed. He screams, "I HATE YOU!" Goku retorts, "You hate losing. You're not used to fighting someone stronger than you."

Bellowing like a wounded beast, "YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN ME! YOU LITTLE RUNT! **YOUR STRENGTH WAS TESTED WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! YOU'RE LOW CLASS SAIYAN TRASH! I'M A SAIYAN ELITE!** " Vegeta commands, "Nappa! Don't be a fool! Calm down! How do you expect to win when you're so mad you can't see straight? Settle down!" With heavy breathing, Nappa eventually calms down.

Nappa charges a powerful attack, and with two fingers, he recreates the attack that destroyed an entire city. Goku dodges, and fights Nappa in the air. Eventually, they both force each other away, with Nappa smirking, "Now see the extent of my power!" With that his jaw drops inhumanly low. Naruto recognizes it, "Huh. He's gonna shoot a blast out of his mouth." Goku makes the fastest Kamehameha he's ever made to stop the oncoming attack.

The beam struggle cancel each other out and both fighters are alive. Vegeta has had enough, "Alright! Enough of this! Nappa, get down here right now! Your finished! And don't you look pissed at me! So far you haven't managed to land a single attack on him. I think you've embarrassed us long enough!" Nappa smirks, "Well, I can't wait to watch Vegeta destroy you. Now what can I do for fun? I know, I'll destroy your friends." As Nappa charges at them, Naruto charges forward.

Naruto screams, " **Kaioken!** " And he is enveloped in crimson energy. He charges faster than Goku ever went, and punches him in the back. And as Nappa falls, Naruto catches Nappa by the back with an outstretched arm. He screams in pain, possibly his back is broken. Everyone but Goku stammers, "What the-? How the-?" Kakashi asks, "Naruto, that is the single most greatest attack I've ever seen. How did you do it?"

With a toothy grin, Naruto explains, "It's called Kaioken. Goku-San and I were taught it by King Kai. It boosts the power of a fighter beyond the limits for very short periods of time." At Vegeta's feet, Nappa whimpers, "Vegeta, please help me…" Vegeta takes his hand, and throws him into the air. With plasma sparking across his body, Vegeta fires an attack that vaporizes Nappa. Goku tells everyone, "If we're gonna fight, let's fight somewhere else."

Vegeta smirks, "Suit yourself." Goku and Vegeta fly off into the distance. Goku hollers, "Naruto! Don't fight! This one's personal!" Kakashi exhales, "Alright...It's time for us to go home." Gaara adds, "He's right. I hate to admit it, but we're useless in this fight now." As they fly away, Gohan goes up to Naruto and asks, "Please help my dad. You and him are the only ones that can decide the fate of the world."

Naruto pats his hand on Gohan's head, and promises, "Well, I want to become Hokage someday, so it's gonna be my job to protect those that are precious to me. Now go, you're mom's probably worried sick." Back with Goku and Vegeta, they eventually land in a desert. Vegeta scoffs, "Well, looks like this will be your grave. You should be honored, not many low class warriors face an elite like myself."

He continues, "All saiyans have their power levels examined right after they are born. The scum that have low power levels, like yourself, are sent off to planets like this, full of weaklings. In other words, you were cast aside." Goku tells him, "And I was sent to Earth because of this? I'm grateful. Besides...A cast aside just might surprise an elite, if he works hard enough." Vegeta chuckles at this, "Well, why don't I show you a barrier you can't pass."

Both warriors get into fighting stance. The two charge at each other. Both are throwing punches at each other, with the other blocking and dodging their attack. Each one manages to land a tough punch, but they keep bouncing back. While Goku is starting to get exhausted, Vegeta is still cocky. Goku thinks, "I was right...He's holding back." Goku decides to charge up a Kaioken against Vegeta.

Goku now sends a barrage of punches on Vegeta, surprising the prince. When Goku punches Vegeta a few feet away, he recovers and kicks Goku aside. He tells Goku, "If that's the limit of what you've got, then I'll be greatly disappointed!" Goku smirks, "Well, I'm starting to get excited." Vegeta suddenly charges a powerful attack, one that creates a dangerous thunderstorm. Vegeta starts to use powerful ki blasts, forcing Goku to use Kaioken times 2.

Goku is able to barely dodge Vegeta's attacks, but his shirt is destroyed. Goku thinks, "Woah, even at Kaioken times 2, I'm having trouble keeping up. Guess I have no choice...Gotta use Kaioken times 3. Forgive me King Kai, I know I promised not to use it." His muscles bulge, and uses the Kaioken times 3 charge. With Gohan and the other Z Fighters, they can feel Goku's power increase. At Kame House, any attempt at using Raditz' scouter causes it to be destroyed.

A now glowing crimson Goku charges at Vegeta with a raised fist. Goku strikes him in the face and continues a barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta is sent through a giant rock, and Goku and Naruto hear Vegeta's pained scream in rage, and destroys the rock he crashed into. Naruto gulps, "Whoa...He's pissed." Vegeta charges at Goku, but he's outmatched. At Kame House, Roshi laments, "This is troublesome...If Goku or Naruto could do this to the scouter so suddenly, they might be in danger."

Sai stands up and walks to the door. Bulma asks, "Where are you going, Sai?" He answers, "I'm gonna go help Naruto and Goku." Roshi squeaks, "What!? But if you go you'll die!" Sai turns around and gives a fake smile, "I have to...I've grown to like Naruto and Goku...They're my friends now. And friends are supposed to give their lives for each other." He flies off for the battle, and more ninjas follow.

Back at the fight, Goku and Vegeta stop throwing punches, during which one of Goku's muscles spasm in pain. Vegeta snarls, "You've sealed this planet's fate for striking an elite! I'll destroy everything, Kakarot! Dodge this!" He flies into the air and charges an attack that gives off a familiarity to the Kamehameha. Naruto steps up, "Goku, let me handle this. You need to rest." Goku nods in approval.

Naruto charges Kaioken Times Three. He chants, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Vegeta bellows, "Galick Gun!" The attacks collide. Eventually, Naruto calls out, "Kaioken Times Four!" The attack sends Vegeta out of sight. Yajirobe rushes to them and starts spitting out congratulations till Naruto is patted on the back and spasms in the worst pain he's felt. He whimpers, "It sucks it isn't over yet, believe it."

High in the sky, Vegeta finally stops being shot up, and lets out a prideful scream. He finally stops, and thinks aloud, "Wait...Kakarot doesn't have a tail anymore. All I have to do is transform at the full moon. Speaking of the moon, where is it? It should be out by now. Oh, don't tell me somebody destroyed it. Doesn't matter, I have a backup." Vegeta flies back to Goku and Naruto. He boasts, "So, do you idiots think destroying the moon will stop me?"

Goku asks, "Moon? What're you talking about?" Vegeta tells him, "Don't play dumb. I don't need it to transform. The moon merely reflects the rays of sun, the reflected beam becoming blutz waves. These waves cause the nocturnal transformation in werewolves and Saiyan transformations. But several warriors have created an artificial blutz wave generator." He generates a white sphere in his hand and shoots it into the sky.

It explodes into an artificial moon, and Vegeta grotesquely transforms into a giant monkey. On the way to Kame House, Gohan, Krillin, and the others are heading home. Kakashi looks behind him, hoping Naruto and Goku are alright. The second he looks behind he asks, "What is that?" Everyone turns to see a strange light. Sasuke states, "It looks almost like a moon." Krillin asks, "A moon!?" Gaara adds, "That's right. It is a moon, but it's different, somehow."

Krillin starts ranting, "But if that's a moon...And if 'Prince' still has a tail...WE HAVE TO GET OVER THERE NOW!" Tsunade asks, "What's the matter?" Krillin explains, "It's the Saiyans with tails! When they see a full moon, they turn into giant monkeys that destroy anything and everything in sight!" Everyone's eyes widen. Kakashi asks, "So why didn't Goku warn us?" Krillin explains, "Because he could never remember the transformation. It's like a nightmare to him."

B asks, "How much stronger is this 'great ape' form?" Krillin mumbles, "Ten times stronger." Gaara's eyes widen, "Ten times stronger? But if the giant manages to kill almost all of us and still obeyed him...That means Goku and Naruto are in trouble." They fly over there as fast as they can. Goku and Naruto trembles before Vegeta's new form. Goku asks, "What's happening?" Making Naruto tremble, "You don't know what this is!?"

The ape cackles, "Goodbye, Kakarot!" He punches his fist at the landing Goku and Naruto are on. Goku helps Naruto dodge the attack. Vegeta's face is suddenly feet away from the two and punches and stomps after them. The ape continues, "Go ahead and run! You can't hide from me!" While fleeing, Goku ponders, "Something's familiar…" Vegeta bellows, "You fool! You should never have let them take your tail!"

While they flee, Goku realizes, "That's it! When I was little I had a tail and grandpa warned me to never look at the full moon because of monsters! Kami even offered to take off my tail permanently to restore the moon Jackie Chun destroyed. And the only times I've looked at the full moon, castles-buildings were destroyed, and my grandpa was crushed...It was all me...Why didn't anyone tell me!? Oh, Grandpa. I'm so sorry…"

Naruto feels sorry for him, knowing that he's probably feeling worse than he did when the third hokage died. Naruto states, "There's only one thing that can stop him: The Spirit Bomb, Believe it!" He's put down by Goku, who tells him, "You charge it, I'll buy you time." While Naruto charges it, Goku charges at Vegeta, who kicks him aside. Vegeta suddenly punches Naruto aside. Naruto passes out, and Goku is still chased by Vegeta, forcing Goku to use Kaioken to avoid him.

When Goku uses Kaioken, Vegeta uses his tail to swat him aside. Goku stands up and notices the sun, and uses the Solar Flare to buy some time to charge the Spirit Bomb. And just as Vegeta's sight returns, Goku has finished charging the Spirit Bomb. Just as Goku's about to throw it, Vegeta fires a mouth blast that makes Goku delay his shot...Significantly. Goku is found by Vegeta, incapable of moving.

Vegeta tortures Goku by stepping on him, breaking almost every bone in his body. Goku lets out a blood boiling scream. Vegeta snorts, "Whoops. Sorry about that." He prepares his index finger to squish Goku further, but at the last second, the conscious Naruto fires a ki blast at Vegeta's eye. Vegeta flails around like a crying baby. When he recovers, he screams, "DAMN YOU KAKAROT! DAMN YOU YOU INSOLENT BRAT! **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!?** "

Vegeta picks up Goku and kicks Naruto across the wasteland. With both his hands, Vegeta begins to squeeze the life out of Goku. At the same time, Krillin and the others arrive. Kakashi stammers, "Dear kami...It's like the Kyuubi…" Suddenly, Yajirobe appears out of nowhere, "Don't attack that monster. You'd be crazy to try it." Gaara walks past him, "Those two people over there are sacrificing for us. One of them I consider a friend. I'd be insulting him if I don't help."

Krillin tells them, "We've got one chance: Remove the tail, he'll return to normal. Everyone get his attention while I sneak up behind him." Everyone but Yajirobe runs off to fight. As everyone moves around, Vegeta's ears twitch: He's learning to sense his enemies. He turns to see Gohan and the others. Gohan screams, "YOU PUT MY DAD DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta cackles, "Or what?" Sasuke smirks, "Simple: The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Krillin charges up the destructo disk and flings it at Vegeta. Krillin throws it, only for Vegeta to dodge. Tsunade's eyes widen, "He can sense us." Vegeta asks, "Did you really think you could sneak up on me, little man?" Vegeta cackles like a howler monkey, until he suddenly gasps and gags: Yajirobe successfully cuts off Vegeta's tail. Afterward, Yajirobe flees as fast as possible. Vegeta drops Goku and transforms back into a human.

After regaining his composure, he screams, "You're all going to pay!" His first target is Gohan, who he charges at with his knee. Then he attacks Tsunade, Gaara, Killer B, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Krillin effortlessly when they rush to Gohan's aide. Vegeta grabs Gohan by the collar of his shirt and proceeds to beat him. After becoming bored, he tosses Gohan over to his dad. Gohan painfully tells his son, "Gohan...You gotta get up...I can't fight anymore, but you still can...I believe in you, son...Piccolo did too, that's why he sacrificed himself for you."

Vegeta jumps in the air and lands on Goku. Gohan stands back up, with rage back in his eyes, and fires a blast that Vegeta dodges. Gohan moves quickly to kick Vegeta in the chin. While the two are fighting in the air, Goku mutters, "Krillin...Gaara...Kakashi...Sasuke...Naruto...Get over here...I need your help…" Krillin limps over to Goku while Gaara and Sasuke help Kakashi walk over to him. Naruto's nowhere to be found.

He pants, "Guys...I have a technique that I was charging with the Earth's energy before you got here...It's called a spirit bomb, and it's the only thing that can hurt Vegeta...Take my hand…" Krillin takes Goku's hand and the energy is now with him. Under Goku's instruction, he's able to form the energy into a ball. Goku tells him, "Now...Launch the Spirit Bomb…" Krillin launches the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta.

But Yajirobe screams, "JUST THROW THE DAMN THING!" This catches Vegeta's attention, making Kakashi mumble, "Oh, crap baskets." Vegeta dodges the Spirit Bomb in time, with it aiming for Gohan. But Goku tells his son with his thought, "Gohan, you have a pure heart. It won't harm you. Stick your hands out to make it aim at Vegeta." Gohan does just that and Vegeta is left broken.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Korin arrives and tells them, "Greetings everyone. I think that you should know that the saiyans were defeated. You can now go to the desert where they are. But...bring body bags." Back at the battle, Kakashi and Gaara finds a sleeping Naruto and bring him over to Goku. Tsunade smirks, "That kid. I swear he looks like he's sleeping without a care in the world."

As everyone enjoys their victory, Vegeta's body falls back to the ground. Krillin walks over to him and laments, "Well, it looks like he's done for. At least we won't have to see his ugly face anymore." Suddenly, Vegeta wakes up, "Whose face is ugly?" He painfully stands back up, "The pleasure I'll feel eliminating this planet of life will be indescribable." He limps over to Goku and with each foot closer, an opponent is knocked aside with a simple slap.

He charges an attack that generates a crater, but only tosses the Z Fighters around. He walks over to Goku, but notices Gohan in the way. When he looks at the sleeping boy, he sees his tail has grown back. He looks to the sky and still sees his artificial moon. He screams, "It can't be! He has a tail!" Vegeta instinctively grabs at the tail to rip it off. Suddenly, everyone hears a scream, and Yajirobe has cut a huge line across Vegeta's back.

When the two fall on their faces, Yajirobe gets up, and asks, "Is he dead?" Vegeta gets up and asks, "Do I look dead!?" Yajirobe swings frantically, but Vegeta dodges till he punches Yajirobe repeatedly. While this is happening, Goku calls out, "Gohan...Look at the star in the sky...It's our only hope…" Gohan gets onto his back and looks at the artificial moon. The second he does, everyone can hear his heartbeat, and this catches Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta rushes at him, but Gohan has already begun the transformation. Vegeta attempts to beat him, but his attacks becomes bug bites compared to the new Great Ape, which is swatted away by a giant hand. The Great Ape stood tall, then started punching everything he saw in sight. But his rampage stopped when Goku called out, "Gohan…" At this, Krillin adds, "Get the saiyan!" Gohan throws a rock at Vegeta.

Tsunade chuckles, "Of course...He's half human, so that part of him has survived in his psyche." As he's being chased by Gohan, Vegeta curses, "Damn. The artificial moon won't go out for another hour. I have to cut off the tail." As he's chased, he creates a destructo disk and launches it at the mid air ape's tail. The tail is severed, but the Great Ape lands on Vegeta and crushes him before he returns to being a naked child.

Vegeta struggles to get up, and when he can't he decides to pull out a remote that summons the Attack Ball. Gaara realizes, "He's retreating. That must mean he's giving up." But as he's crawling to the ship, Krillin stops him by preparing to kill him with Yajirobe's Katana. He demands, "You...What makes you think you're going to leave after what you monsters did to this planet!?" As he swings the blade, Goku yells, "KRILLIN DON'T!"

Everyone stares at him. He explains, "Krillin, I'm sorry to say this...But let him go…" This makes everyone go wide eyed. Krillin asks, "Let him go...Are you crazy!? He killed our friends! There's no way he'll have a change of heart like Piccolo did!" Sasuke adds, "He's right. He's committed genocide. I won't let the butcher of my comrades live. Not ever again!" Goku shrugs, "You're probably right...But when I saw how broken he was, I thought what a waste."

He explains, "When I was training with Naruto, I thought we were the strongest, but he showed that we're wrong. It surprised me, but I was excited. That's the Saiyan in me, just like him. I want to fight him again. It might be selfish, but I'm confident that I can stop him the next time." Tsunade adds, "Krillin, my grandfather, a mortal god of shinobi called Hashirama Senju, believed in the Will of Fire...It's the belief that love is the way to peace. What Goku is recommending is a way to peace."

Kakashi also says, "I've lived my life losing people that are close to me. All I have are my students, and I've learnt to let go of the past and move to the future. My students are my future. We can do the same with Vegeta. Just know that mercy isn't a sin." Gaara continues, "Before I met Naruto, I was no different than him. If I can be redeemed, then so can he." Krillin throws the sword away and Vegeta escapes.

Power Levels:

Gohan-1,000

Enraged Gohan-2,800

Gohan (Great Ape)-28,000

Krillin-1,100

Tsunade-1,300

Gaara-1,200

Killer B-1,550

Sasuke-1,425

Kakashi-1,700

Goku-5,000

Goku (fight with Nappa)-9,000

Goku (Kaioken)-12,000

Goku (Kaioken Times Two)-16,000

Goku (Kaioken Times Three)-25,000

Goku (Kaioken Times Four)-40,000

Naruto-5000

Naruto (fight with Nappa)-9,000

Naruto (Kaioken)-12,000

Naruto (Kaioken Times Three)-25,000

Naruto (Kaioken Times Four)-40,000

Nappa-4,000

Vegeta-18,000

Vegeta (Great Ape)-180,000

Author's note: Two Chapters in my stories in just a few days. Man I'm on a roll.

Since I'm talking, I'm going to say these words: I won't be taking any requests for a long time. The reason why It's taken me so long to get out a couple of these chapters is that I've been working on too many stories, school, and my personal life is becoming too much. So, I can't take anymore requests till otherwise.


	7. War On Namek

**War On Namek**

After the battle had ended, those that did not fight in the battle have arrived in a plane and land. Out of the plane, Chi-Chi bursts out of the plane, screaming Gohan's name. When she rushes towards her son, she jumps over Goku, landing on top of Krillin. As she bawls over her son, Naruto notices a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes come up to him. She mumbles, "G-Good to s-see you again, Naruto."

Naruto lights up, "Hi Hinata. It's great to see you again." He notices the extra length of her hair and adds, "Your hair looks really nice." Tsunade chuckles, "Smooth, Naruto. Real smooth." Nearby, A pink haired girl with green eyes helps Sasuke up, where he huffs, "Thanks, or whatever, Sakura." This makes Sakura beam at this. Krillin approaches the rest of them and says, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news. But, Bulma...Yamcha didn't make it."

Bulma nods, "It's okay. I saw it on the news. He fought bravely." Krillin adds, "But there's more...Piccolo died as well...This means Kami and the Dragon Balls are gone as well…" This makes Bulma break down, "You don't have to remind me of _that_!" Roshi laments, "If only Kami and Piccolo had survived." At this, Yajirobe snorts, "I'm still here!" Bulma yells at him, "I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF THAT! YOU WERE HIDING THE WHOLE TIME OUR FRIENDS WERE MASSACRED! YOU WERE USELESS WHEN THEY NEEDED YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED, NOT YAMCHA OR KAMI!"

She breaks down crying, forcing several of the heroes to tend to her. A cat points out, "This is no time to be fighting. We need to get these kids to the hospital. I ran out of senzu beans so we have to heal them the old fashion way." As everyone is loaded into the plane, Krillin and Kakashi watches as the artificial moon implodes on itself. The airship flies over to the earlier battle and places the corpses in preservation capsules.

As they do, Krillin points out, "Guys, I've been thinking. It may be impossible, but it's better than nothing. It's a thought I can't get out of my head. It's something one of the Saiyans said. There's a possibility we can save Jiraiya, Yamcha, everyone." Gaara asks, "What is it?" Krillin explains, "The way I understand it, the Saiyans learned of the Dragon Balls and wanted to use them for whatever reason. They were willing to kill all of us, except for Piccolo. They figured he had a part in creating the Dragon Balls, calling him the 'Namekian' the whole time."

Kakashi adds, "That's right! They kept saying that he's from another world." A brown haired girl asks, "So Piccolo and Kami comes from a place called Namek?" Tsunade assures, "That sounds about right, Shizune." Krillin adds, "From what they said, it's another planet. They're both aliens. And when Goku and Naruto were on their way, Vegeta ordered Piccolo be among the dead, because, and I quote, 'A Namekian is all we need. And there's a planet full of them." As he says this, Kakashi and Sasuke join in, their Sharingan working on eidetic memory.

Naruto guesses, "So if one Namekian can create dragon balls, then another can." A man with brown hair and a scar on his nose adds, "So, we now have to go to another planet and convince its people to resurrect our friends?" Bulma points out, "There's one problem. We have no idea where it is." Goku and Naruto chuckles, "We know somebody who might." Goku calls out, "King Kai, can you hear me?"

A voice calls out, "Of course, Goku. If you guys are looking for Namek, I've already started. I remember Namek, it was once a thriving civilization, until a great climate shift so powerful that not even their dragon balls could heal the damage forced a handful of Namekians off planet. Kami's one of them, but it was so long ago that he slowly forgot his homeworld. A civilization has started to be rejuvenated on the planet. Aha! It's at 9045 XY coordinates."

Bulma yelps, "9045 XY!? But even our most advanced starships would take over 4000 years to get there!" B chants, "Yo! We just gotta get a Saiyan ship to get a wish a Sayin'!" Naruto adds, "Right! Vegeta's ship had only one seat! There must be two ships!" Krillin pulls a remote out of his shirt, "And would you believe Vegeta dropped the remote control while running away?" As everyone celebrated, the last Saiyan ship was excavated from the ruins and prepared for study.

In the morning, at the Wukong hospital, everyone sits silently as they hear the cries of Goku as the doctors and nurses struggle to put the bandages on Goku and Naruto. But everyone is trembling, almost like they're hearing a man being tortured to death. But they are lucky, since they have only minor injuries and will be leaving soon, but Goku and Naruto will have to stay in the hospital a little longer, having been confined to a machine leaving only their mummy wrapped heads out.

While everyone's relaxing in the hospital, Bulma rushes in, "Guy's turn on the TV!" On the TV is the Saiyan ship, held at a science facility. Krillin asks, "But we need that ship." Bulma assures, "We'll have it. We have the remote remember?" Bulma pushes a few numbers and the ship explodes on the TV. A voice from the window states, "Hello." And everyone sees the Obsidian Genie, Mr. Popo riding a magic carpet outside the building.

He asks, "Did I hear that you are looking for a spaceship? I'm not quite sure if it is a spaceship, but I know that it's not from this planet. If it helps, I can take one of you with me to inspect it." Krillin coos, "Oh, Bulma-!" Bulma reluctantly gets onto the carpet, nervous around the blank stare that Popo gives. When she crawls on, the magic carpet vanishes and is now in a windy valley. Popo states, "We're here. Yunzabit heights."

Bulma blurts out, "Yunzabit!? But that's the other side of the world!" Popo starts walking, and Bulma follows. They eventually come across a moss covered sphere with spikes sticking out of it, four on the bottom to make it stand off the ground by a few feet. She gets closer and finds that some of the moss isn't covering all of it, showing alabaster white. She states, "It's a ship alright."

Popo explains, "I only know of what Kami told me of it from when he was a child. The last time he spoke of it it was a hundred years ago. He explained how he lived here in Yunzabit heights. He explained that he was in a strange accident and lost all of his memories. He stayed here, waiting for his parents to return, but they never did come. After many years he stopped waiting and moved on."

He points to the ship, "During that time he found this ship. He said that when he saw it, a word came to his mind, and when he said it outloud, it opened up." He pauses, "Piccolo." And suddenly a hovering door opens up and the two step inside. Bulma guesses, "King Kai did mention that long ago planet Namek was in a crisis and many of it's people had to flee. I guess Kami was one of them."

While messing around, she guesses, "This ship must be run by voice command...In namekian." Popo assures, "Not to worry, Kami did teach me a few words." Bulma tells him, "Can you tell it to fly to Jupiter?" Popo does that and in an instant they are hovering over Jupiter. Afterwards, the starship is returned home and Bulma's family gets to work on the starship. Bulma arrives at the hospital and explains, "Hey everyone! Mr. Popo can take off for Namek in ten days!" After returning home, Bulma's family gets to work on the starship.

Mr. Popo objects, "I'm afraid I can't go. It would take a month to get there and a month back. The Lookout would be unattended for two months." Bulma objects, "But you're the only one who speaks namekian!" Mr. Popo tells her, "No worries. I can teach Namekian." Krillin thinks, "Well, Bulma has to go since she knows the mechanics. And I guess I could go to help out." Kakashi exhales, "I guess I could go. Nothing else is happening here for now."

Gaara adds, "Me as well." Sai insists, "I want to come. I want to see the art that is space." Naruto groans, "Man! I can't believe I'll still be bedridden when the ship is ready!" Kiba chuckles, "Guess this means that I'll have to go instead. Good luck getting better!" Sasuke snorts, "Hn. Can't get stronger if every fighter leaves the planet, right?" Sakura asks, "Can I come? I'm sure I can help out somehow."

Killer B raps, "I'll come for the ball and go for the mall." Everyone stares at his somewhat creepy rap. He gets out a book and starts jotting down something better. Shikamaru groans, "There better be something interesting on Namek." Lee celebrates, "YOSH! I will go and be the hero! And finally have Sakura return my love!" Sakura barks, "NOT A CHANCE!" Tsunade shrugs, "I'll go. Somebody needs to make sure Jiraiya doesn't do something to be sent to...Gohan, is something wrong?"

Everybody looks at Gohan, and he looks dead serious in his bed, shaking like a leaf. Chi Chi asks, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" After a tense silence, he says, "I want to go to Namek as well!" Chi Chi chuckles, "Gohan! What kind of a joke is that?" Gohan tells her, "It's not a joke! I really want to go!" Chi Chi snaps, "Don't be absurd! It'll take two more months, on top of everything else!"

He whispers, "I'm sorry. I want to go, no matter what. I want to be the one to bring Mr. Piccolo back to life." Chi Chi yells, "What kind of nonsense are you talking!? There's no reason for you to do any of this! What if anything were to happen!? For crying out loud, you haven't even healed enough!" Sakura steps up, but Kakashi stops her. Gohan explains, "As far as my body goes, I'm fine."

Chi Chi tells him, "I won't stand for this! It's two months! On top of the year of anxiety I've already been through! What about school!? What about your lessons!? You've already fallen way behind the other children! Piccolo's got nothing to do with anything! You are a little child, and you should act like a child!" Finally, Gohan yells, "Shut up!" Chi Chi trembles, "Gohan...You've turned into a delinquent."

Gohan tells her, "Mother...Right now isn't the time to be talking about that. We all fought desperately to save everyone on Earth, and we have to bring those who died back to life, to fight against the Saiyan once again! I can fight, too! I have to do something! Understand, mother. I'm sorry." Chi Chi's father, the towering Ox King, comforts her and assures, "He's got you beat, Chi Chi. Now let Gohan go into space willingly."

Bulma tells everyone, "Alright. I can get a translator made, so let's all meet up at Kame House in 10 days." 10 days later, everyone is ready for the trip. Gaara asks, "How exactly is all 13 of us going to fit in there?" Bulma explains, "We'll fit. It'll be cramped, but we'll fit." Eventually, Gohan and Chi Chi arrive as the last to join, with dozens of bags. And Gohan looks ridiculous, with a bowl cut haircut and a suit with bowtie that looks really uncomfortable.

Everyone enters the ship, and it takes off like a bat out of hell. When the ship takes off, Gohan's bags explode everywhere, creating a massive mess. Eventually, the ship calms down, and Sai exclaims, "Amazing! The ten of us are the first of the elemental nations to travel in space! This is an experience I'll never forget." Krillin asks, "Gohan. You're not going to wear that the whole trip are you?" Gohan answers, "No. I have spares of Mr. Piccolo's clothes."

The trip to Namek was only 34 days, a little over a month. The trip was very mundane, with everyone training the best that they could. Lee and Sasuke would pair up and practice what Taijutsu they could over Sakura. Krillin and Gohan would train in psychic battles until one or the other overexerts their energy. Sai and Gaara would experiment with their ink and sand and try out their techniques with each other.

Bulma would lounge around drinking beer and stuffing her face, making the entire ship a complete mess. Sakura and Tsunade would spend their time honing their enhanced strength and creating new medicines. Kiba would work with Akamaru on improving their tracking and hunting skills, Shikamaru would play Shogi with Kakashi when he wasn't reading his dirty book, and B would hone his sword skills and rap skills.

Eventually, Bulma looks closely out the window of the ship and hollers, "I can't believe it! I think we made it!" Tsunade questions, "Are you sure?" Bulma nods, "Positive! This is the correct distance and matches the angle from Earth!" Gohan blurts out, "Beautiful!" Sai agrees, "Yes, the green is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Krillin beams, "Well what are we waiting for?" Bulma answers, "Everyone needs to buckle up!"

Kiba sweats, "Buckle up? But there's only three seats! This is like the fact we only have one bed!" B raps, "Sit tight or we'll see the light!" The ride is very turbulent, with every either buckled in or holding on to the edge of a seat. The ship lands in a field of bluegrass with a green sky and simple trees with a single trunk with a sphere of leaves. Gaara blurts out, "Amazing. I've never seen anything close to this. I mean it looks the same as our worlds, but yet is different."

Bulma tinkers with a machine, "Now to see if the air is breathable or not." Sasuke taps her shoulder, "Too late for that." He points outside and everyone sees Gohan and Krillin already standing outside. Everyone heads outside and Bulma fidgets with the Dragon Radar, "Huh, that's weird. It says here four Dragon Balls are together. I mean, it's good that there's Dragon Balls, but they're never together like this."

Shikamaru thinks aloud, "Unless somebody else is already searching for the Dragon Balls." Kiba brightens up, "Who knows, maybe the Namekians are collecting for us. I mean, Kami was cool, and Piccolo was alright." Gohan brightens up, "That's true!" But then his expressions freezes and he looks around in fear. He questions, "Does anyone else feel that?" Sakura squints, "Yeah, and it doesn't feel good." Lee thinks aloud, "Power of Youth, don't fail us now."

Suddenly, a boom is heard across the sky, and everyone looks up and sees a sphere crashing into the distance. Sasuke smirked, "Well well well. Looks like Vegeta's joined the hunt." The others tremble with fear, while Bulma shrieks, "Why!? Why did he have to come here!?" Krillin asks, "Should we send Bulma back to get Goku and the others?" Kakashi points out, "That wouldn't work for us. It took us a month to get here. To go to Earth and back, it'd be two months."

Sakura adds, "That's right. And Goku alone wasn't able to beat that guy. Sure we're stronger, but not that strong." Bulma points out, "I have a communicator setup for Earth, I can tell Master Roshi that Vegeta's here and Goku needs to be healed ASAP."

At the crater Vegeta's ship left, the Saiyan Prince exits his pod. Vegeta thinks aloud, "If Cui is telling the truth and Frieza's here...This hunt is going to be very troublesome."

After Bulma finished the call to Kame House, a screech is heard in the sky. Everyone looks at the source: Another Saiyan pod. Tsunade demands, "What? How's that possible?! Goku and Vegeta are the last saiyans! How is there another Saiyan ship!" Krillin snarks, "Maybe somebody stole the blueprints?"

Meanwhile, at a small, remote village, namekians are being rounded up. Young and Old are cornered by a plethora of aliens, such as a teal skinned adonis of a man, a pink brute with spiked arms, and a horned alabaster creature with a purple gem for a forehead sitting in a hover chair. The bodies of many namekians litter the ground as the alien invaders stare at the eldest Namekian with smile on their face.

The ground darkens with the purple blood, as the pink skinned monster gathers a humongous dragon ball from a minion after the elder has been slain. The villains start to cackle. The alabaster alien chuckles, "Only three more to go." The adonis notices his scouter light up, "Lord Frieza, Cui has just arrived. He's been tailing Vegeta so he should be able to deal with him. Also several small power levels just vanished all of a sudden, but it's unlikely that they've travelled far from the last detection spot since that moment. Two scouts have been dispatched already."

Frieza smirked, "Fine, but I don't want my soldiers chasing apparitions when they could be hunting for the Dragon Balls or even Vegeta." The man nods, "I understand, sir. However, I do believe Cui can handle Vegeta on his own, his power level is higher than Vegeta's after all."

Elsewhere, the purple skinned, fish lipped Cui finds Vegeta's pod and begins scanning for the saiyan. He cackles, "Ah, there you are. Hello Vegeta, do you read me? Fair warning: I'm coming for you, and I'm bringing a message from Lord Frieza!" He blasts off through a valley, as Vegeta responds, "So you've been following me, Cui? Well I have a message for you to take to Frieza: His days are numbered as are yours!"

Cui chuckles, "Have you read you're scouter lately? My power level is way higher than yours! You arrogant saiyan, it's about time somebody put you in your place!" At hearing this response in his communicator, Vegeta can only display a massive smile.

Gohan asks, "What're we supposed to do?" Hinata stutters, "W-We stay away from V-Vegeta, of course." Kakashi adds, "But some of us will have to distract him from finding the Dragon Balls." Gaara points out, "Plus we don't know anything about this world. I suggest that me and Sai go and study this world. I need to know I can use sand on this world, and Sai could generate a map." Bulma adds, "And some of us could go get Goku!"

Tsunade questions, "Really? Go out into space? By yourself? For 34 days? Without new supplies?" Bulma droops her head as Kiba shivers, "You can be mean sometimes." Krillin adds, "Yeah, and I was thinkin' of joinin' Bulma." Lee hollers, "We cannot leave! Not when we're at the finish line! This is the moment to steel ourselves for the next adventure!" Shikamaru shrugs, "This is one giant drag, no matter how we look at this, though."

Sasuke adds, "Yeah, and we can't forget that four of the Dragon Balls are already together. No matter what, we have to be on guard." B raps, "Somebody abound, prepare to rebound." Sakura blurts out, "Why must everything he say be in rap?" Everyone focuses their senses while Bulma hides. Kakashi admits, "It can't be Vegeta. He has an ego too big to allow the levels be this low, assuming he can even control his levels."

On the other side of the island the heroes landed on, two of Frieza's soldiers touchdown. The walk ever closer to the ship to be seen. Bulma blurts out, "Definitely not Vegeta, or Namekians." One of them notices them, "Hey, look!" The other snarls, "Whoever they are, they're not from around here." The first smirks, "Looks like we get to have some fun! Zarbon said that if they aren't even Namekians we don't have to question them before we kill 'em!"

The two fly into the air, and upon inspection, Krillin admits, "That's weird, they're wearing Saiyan battle armor, but they're not Saiyans." One of them chuckles, "They're power levels are almost nonexistent! They're probably tourists!" The other laughs, "Let's destroy their ship!" And just like that, the ship is instantly destroyed beyond repair. Kakashi exhales, "Well, I've seen enough. Any objections?" Lee screams, "NO OBJECTION!"

The two attackers are rushed by every fighter, and knocked so hard into each other they land with a dud into the green sea. After that, Bulma breaks into tears. But none of them know that Zarbon's detected all of this. A vein in Tsunade's temple pops, "Why is she crying over spilt milk? We have to get out of here before whoever sent those goons here comes to finish the job."

Meanwhile, Vegeta smirks, "It's about time. Took him long enough." He looks over his shoulder to see Cui giggling to himself that he'll finally kill Vegeta. He charges at Vegeta and sends the Saiyan into the air. He gloats, "You have no idea how much I've looked forward to this. You'll regret defying Lord Frieza." Vegeta chuckles, "Cui, you don't get it. I'm through taking orders. It's time Frieza started bowing to me."

Vegeta begins to charge his power, making Cui stammer, "How is this possible!? You're much stronger than me now!" Vegeta snorts, "Idiot! While I'm on the front lines, to the brink of death and back, I'm learning how to control my power and becoming stronger, while you stand behind Frieza and become stagnant." Cui blurts out, "It's at 22,000!" And his scouter explodes.

At the same time, Zarbon's explodes as well. He admits, "That was strange. The scouter registered Vegeta at 22,000." Dodoria snorts, "22,000? Must've been an old model. Let me check." And when he does, his jaw drops, "It's at 24,000! That's higher than mine and yours, Zarbon!" But Frieza doesn't care for this squabble, for Vegeta is still weak compared to him.

Cui stammers, "Wait, Vegeta! Hold on a sec! Why don't I join forces with you? I never liked Frieza anyway. Truth is, nobody really likes the guy. We can take Zarbon and Dodoria easily. Think about it, we fought so much we know each other's moves!" Vegeta smirks, "True...Such as I can tell when you're lying." Cui blurts out, "Frieza's right behind you!" Vegeta turns, and Cui fires a plethora of blasts at Vegeta.

When the smoke clears, Cui cackles.

"I told you I could tell when you're lying." Is all Cui needs to hear to make him turn and see that Vegeta is completely unharmed. Cui flies away, far away from Vegeta. Vegeta cuts him off anyway, leaving Cui a blubbering mess. Vegeta punches Cui in the stomach, through his armor, and tosses him away. But just to make sure, Vegeta vaporizes Cui. Vegeta smirks, "See you in hell, Cui." And Vegeta puts his plan into motion: Steal a single Dragon Ball and make the ones Frieza take useless.

Meanwhile, Dodoria stammers as Vegeta had destroyed Cui. A soldier approaches, "Lord Frieza, we detected a group of Namekians not far from here." Frieza nods, "Very well, let us be on our way, but do not forget that we have pests to deal with along the way." Everyone nods as Frieza takes off and the army follows behind.

At the ruins of the ship, everyone is moving as fast as they can...Save for the girls. Kiba barks, "Come on, ladies! Move it! Double time! If my mother were here, she'd sick the entire kennel on ya by now!" Sakura gasps, "Geeze, makes me glad I'm not an Inuzuka." Hinata assures, "She's not bad...J-Just tough." Krillin calls out, "Hey! I found a cave!" Tsunade adds, "Perfect. We now have a place to hide out."

Gaara questions, "Does anyone feel that?" Kakashi adds, "Yeah, it's big...And it feels like...TROUBLE! EVERYONE IN THE CAVE NOW!" Everyone rushes in, because when Kakashi Hatake screams, that means it's time to get moving. Bulma asks, "What's going on?" Gaara explains, "There are so many powerful beings, I count somewhere around a hundred, flying this way. And it's energy is worse than I ever was."

Suddenly, a number of bright lights fly by the cave. Sai states, "I think I saw balls...Dragon balls, I mean." He looks around, and his eyes became wide with fear. Everyone but Bulma is trembling. Sasuke asks, "How are you not trembling? It feels like I'm in the same area as Orochimaru again?" Sai explains, "I can't really show fear. I counted four Dragon Balls they had."

Sakura admits, "I think I'm going to vomit. Those aliens, their power was insane. It was like they were actual demons. But the front one stood out like a sore thumb. It was pure evil. Even I could tell he was holding back." Bulma pulls out the Dragon Radar, "Guys...They're flying to a fifth Dragon Ball." Krillin moans, "Radars, too? Just our luck." Shikamaru adds, "Man, this is gonna be a drag."

Killer B raps, "Go forth for the dragon, it will be worth it all." Lee adds, "Agreed! Let us go forward with the Fountain of Youth!" Lee and Killer B go off, while Krillin states, "Come on, Gohan. While all of us can't go to draw attention, we can at least go after them." As they island hop, Kakashi states, "Alright, while we're waiting, let's get to last minute training." Bulma adds, "I'll contact Master Roshi to let the others know."

At the Wukong Hospital, Roshi meets with Goku and Naruto, as they're surrounded by Chi-Chi and the shinobi and kunoichi that didn't go. The two are now out of the machines and now in casts and bandages over their hospital gowns. Roshi hollers, "Hello nurse~!" Goku cheers, "Roshi!" Roshi admits, "Sorry, Goku. I didn't come with much good news. Other than the others getting to Namek, Vegeta came, and there's another group there that destroyed their ship."

Hinata gasps at hearing this, but Naruto takes her hand, "It's okay, Hinata. Don't forget, Bulma's dad is working on a ship for me and Goku. It's faster than the Namekian ship." Yajirobe enters with a bag, "Sup. Got the Senzu Beans you guys need. Korin went the extra mile with this batch. Meaning we won't have beans for a while after this." He flicks the beans to Goku and Naruto, which lands in their mouths. They bust out of their casts in dramatic fashion.

Goku and Naruto discard their hospital gowns for their new clothes. Yajirobe tosses a bag to Goku, "One for you," And tosses a second at Naruto, "And another for you. Don't waste them." Goku hops onto the window sill, "Flying Nimbus!" The two jump onto the golden cloud and fly off. The two arrive at the yellow building, with Bulma's mother watering a garden. She greets them, "Goku! Naruto! Thanks for coming!"

Goku asks, "Hi, Mrs. Briefs! Did your husband finish the ship yet?" She shrugs, "Goodness no. But do you want to check it out anyway?" Naruto shrugs, "I'd like to see my first starship." She locks their arms into hers and takes them to the back yard, with a giant sphere sitting in the giant backyard with CAPSULE CORPS written across the top. Out of the ship steps the eccentric scientist that is Bulma's father.

Doctor Briefs greets, "Goku! Naruto! You both look like a million zeni!" Goku nods, "Yep. We're ready to go. What's left?" Doctor Briefs explains, "Just a few necessities. Come take a look." Inside the ship is a red tiled floor, with a spire in the center, with a ladder to the side. Naruto smiles, "It's everything I've ever wanted. Other than being Hokage. And Ramen."

Doctor Briefs assures, "And you'll have plenty of Ramen in the fridge. More than enough food for the trip and return trip. And all the training stuff you two suggested. Especially the artificial gravity, with a maximum setting of 100 times Earth's Gravity. All that's left is the cappuccino machine." Goku blurts out, "But we don't drink Cappuccinos!" Naruto adds, "He's right! We gotta get to Namek now!"

Doctor Briefs huffs, "Alright. I'll teach you how to fly then. Don't come crying to me if you want a cappuccino during the trip. The data's already in, just push the start button and you get there in six days." The ship blasted off right after that!

On Namek, Krillin, B, Gohan, and Lee land on a tiny island. Krillin states, "They're over that ridge. We can walk from here on." They see a plethora of aliens in the middle of a village, with two of them holding four gigantic Dragon Balls. They can see right in the center is the one with the biggest power, a horned demon sitting in a floating throne. Five Namekians, two of them boys, and three men of various ages, are brought before the demon.

Author's Note: Sorry it takes forever to get these chapters out.


End file.
